The Mummy Returns
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: For Eight years everything has been a peace but now Imhotep has been brought back and is planning to revive the Scorpion King and take over the world with Anubis' army. Rejoin Taylor and the others as they all come back together to try and figure out how to put this mad creature to a stop and also as they try to figure out what to do for themselves...
1. Opening

_**Five thousand years ago, a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King led a great army on a campaign to conquer the known world.**_

_After a vicious campaign which lasted seven long years, the Scorpion King and his army were defeated and driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere. One by one, they slowly perished under the scorching sun until only the great warrior and his wife were left alive. His wife collapsed soon after and the Scorpion King carried her until he could go no further. _

_Near death, the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark god Anubis that if Anubis would spare his life and his wife's and let him conquer his enemies, he would give him their souls._

_Anubis accepted his offer and spared their lives. Anubis gave the Scorpion King command of his army, and like an evil flood, they washed away all that lay before them._

_When his task was done, Anubis took his wife and then forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time. His army was returned to the sand from whence they came, where they wait, silently, to be awakened once again._


	2. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MUMMY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Just like your Mother**_

**Rick O'Connell pulled out his gun as he moved down the hall, clearing the spider webs from his path. **An eerie feeling was floating all over him as he moved down the path. He was hearing sounds that reminded him of the events that took place eight years ago at Hamunaptra. He thought that he wouldn't worry about that anymore but it seemed that it would always haunt him. And not just him, either.

Rick turned around only to come face to face with his eight year old son, Alex. "Alex?" Rick asked, breathing hard as he stared down at the child that had fallen to the ground. He lifted his head up at the sound of exploding laughter to set eyes on the woman that was supposed to be watching his child. "Eirika." He sighed.

Rick O'Connell was in his late 2o's around six feet in heath with short brown hair and blue eyes. Dressed, once more, in his normal attire of tan and white, the only thing missing was his blue bandanna, and wore a holster with bullets around his body.

Eirika Carnahan, Rick's sister-in-law, was about 5'8' with short, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of tan pants with a red shirt that matched Rick's. Truly, the only thing that differed between Eirika and her sister Evelyn was her sister had longer hair and took a more feminine look to her clothes. Perhaps Eirika had been hanging out with Taylor for a bit too long.

"Sorry, Rick," Eirika grinned as her laughter died down. "He wanted to come."

"What were you thinking, a mummy had come back to life?" Alex laughed at his dad.

Rick and Eirika shared a look. "I'll tell you a story some time," He told his son as he helped him up. "I told you two to wait for us up in the temple."

"But, Dad, I saw-"

"No 'buts'. It's dangerous down here, Alex."

"It's my fault," Eirika told the man. "I led his down here after you. You can't expect a child to just stay upstairs while his parents are down here, can you? Even I want to come down here with you." Rick nodded, understanding that.

"Dad, I saw your tattoo!" Alex brought the attention back down to him.

"You saw what?" Rick asked.

His son ripped his bracelet off as Eirika moved in closer. "On a wall by the entrance. There's a cartouche just like it. With the pyramid and the eye and the two kings and everything."

"Really?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

Eirika took a good look at it and frowned. "You know, Taylor and Timothy have that same tattoo. What was it, a party night to get one?"

Rick gave her a look before turning back to his son. "Okay, well, I'll be up to take a look at that in a minute. In the meantime," He looked at the woman. "Take him back up there and wait for us."

Alex didn't want to go but his aunt grabbed his hand with a smile. "And what shall we do?" He called to his father.

"I don't know. Surprise me." Rick turned away. "Build a better mousetrap."

"Okay." Alex sighed.

"While your mother goes and desecrates another tomb." Rick whispered to himself.

Eirika chuckled at his words before turning to her nephew. "Let's have a race, shall we? First one back to the temple gets free ice cream from the other for a week when we get back home, yeah?"

"You're on!" They both took off. The entrance wasn't far off and so Eirika didn't have to wait too long before she could slow down and let Alex pass her. "Ha! You owe me ice cream for a week, auntie!"

"It seems I do," She laughed at him. "Now, let's build a mousetrap that will make your father's mouth to the ground."

For eight years everything had been in peace. Evelyn and Rick got married and had a child. Their house in London was huge! Jonathan owned a bar in England at the moment with his own life going on a rather high-note. Taylor and Timothy Craft had become neighbors to the O'Connells. The trip to Greece had been postponed but Taylor and Eirika had been to Ireland once. Of all the people, Eirika found herself closer to Taylor over these last years that anyone else. She hid it well, but the older woman still had that look in her eyes that told Eirika that she missed the desert. Or rather, WHO was in the desert. Taylor didn't even look at another man, while Eirika did the same.

Eirika thought that all of those dreams about Imhotep and his wife Amunet would have stopped after the events at Hamunaptra but she was wrong. They had gotten worse and it ached her heart. She had accepted that she was somehow connected to Imhotep but she just didn't know how and she doubted that she would ever know how.

Alex placed a piece of cheese on the mouse trap with a little grin. "All right, now let's-" He was cut off by some voices and shadows coming in from the outside. With a bad feeling in her stomach, Eirika hissed for her nephew to go hide and watched as he climbed up a later before ducking behind a pillar towards the back of the temple.

"Knock, knock. Anybody home?" It was three men. A bald one, that spoke, a tall, rather dumb looking one, and then an Arabian. "You two check out that stuff, see if it's there. I'll sort out the O'Connells." The bald man told his men as he went down the tunnel. Eirika bit her lip, restraining herself from jumping after the bald one. If he had a gun then so did the others and there was no way in hell that she was leaving the child on his own with the other two. Besides, Rick could handle himself. Maybe if she stayed silent then they would stay unnoticed and the men would leave without causing them problems but knowing their luck when it came to events like this, that wasn't going to happen.

"What is this?" the tall one asked as they rummaged through the artifacts on the floor. "Look at the state of this rubbish. Those Egyptians never had a clue. It's all chintz and stuff. Look at that. Cheap pottery, this. Ancient rubbish." Eirika was biting her lip in anger, wanting to say something but her nephew beat her into a reply.

With his slingshot.

She tried her hardest not to laugh when the large rock hit the man in the side of the head.

"Jacques," He called to the Arabian. "Something's hit me head!"

"Shut up, Spivey," the Arabian had pulled out his gun and glanced around the tomb. "This place is cursed. We do not want to wake the gods."

Eirika watched closer, wondering about what she should do. Should she grab the men's attention herself and lead them away from Alex? That might be the best idea. Leading them away from the child would be the best act and from there she could-

Alex fired again, this time nailing Spivey right in the arse. Eirika tried not to laugh again but it was Alex that let a giggle slip. She flinched and peeked around the pillar to see that Jacques had heard it as well.

~Shit~ She cursed to herself. She had to move and now! Opening her mouth to call out, Alex beat her to it yet again and fired for the third time. This time, Jacques was waiting and caught it, crumbling it in his hand. Alex stood up, staring down at the men as Eirika watched around the pillar.

"I'll take care of this," Jacques told his companion before mounting the ladder.

"Jacques's gonna make a nice fillet out of you, my son." Spivey called up.

"The hell he is!" Eirika's voice made the man jump as she ran forward and pushed on the ladder, knocking it down and the man away from Alex. Jacques hit the ground hard before sitting up and glaring at the woman as she stood between them and her nephew.

"Auntie!" Alex cried in horror. "Get away from them."

"Be quiet Alex," Eirika called up. "Do me a favor and keep firing rocks at the idiot. I'll take care of this one."

"Take care of us?" Spivey hissed. "How dare you, you b-"

"Spivey," Jacques tossed a hand in front of his friend as he looked Eirika over again. "You're the aunt, not the mother?"

"You damn straight," She told him lifting up her fists. "And I'm going to let you touch my sister or her family." Timothy and Taylor had taught her a few moves over the years.

"That's good then," Jacques smiled. "Because you were one of the reasons we were sent here in the first place. Come with me, and I will promise not to lay a hand on your family."

Eirika raised a brow. "You were sent here to find me? Why in the hell is that?"

"Come with us and you'll learn everything that you need to."

She frowned. "I don't think so, pal. I'm not stupid. Your fat friend already went off after Rick and Evy so I know you're full of shit on your word and there's no way in hell that I'm going with you. I'm not stupid, unlike your friend there."

"All right, fine." Jacques pulled out his knife. "Then I suppose we'll just have to drag you back with us."

Eirika tightened her fists and waited as the Arabian went to move but was cut off by a voice.

"Spivey! Jacques!" The bald man returned, running and screaming like his ass was on fire. "Let's get the hell outta here!"

Spivey ran after the other man quickly but the Arabian stood there for a moment. "We'll be back for you. Until then, though…" He moved forward quickly, slashing out with his knife. Eirika rolled out of the way just to watch as the man kicked blocks out of the way of what Alex was standing on, making it tip.

"You dirty bastard." Eirika hissed. Jacques gave her a grin before following his companions out of the tomb. "Hang on, Alex!" She lifted the ladder back to the stand but it was too lat. It already tipped over into the pillar that she had been hiding behind and knocked it over, making it hint the next one and then the next one. As Eirika stood in the middle of the temple, her mouth fell open as déjà vu hit her from eight years ago when Evelyn had down the exact same things to the library they worked in.

"Whoa." Alex stood up, unharmed as dirt covered his face and his hair was all over the place.

Eirika placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head and laughed. "Just like your mother."

Cracking reached them and they both turned to see the final pillar making its way down. Alex ran forward and began to push on it to keep it from hitting the drawing of Rick's tattoo but Eirika pulled him out of harm's way. That led to the pillar crashing into the way and water gushed out, carrying Rick and Evelyn out into the temple with it. Eirika placed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughed as the two of them looked up at her and their son.

Alex glanced around the temple a final time before back to his parents. "Mom, Dad. I can explain everything."

Eirika held her hands down for her sister and brother-in-law. "So, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, we did!" Evy smiled happily, wiping her wet hair out of her face.

"Now can we return home?" Alex asked.

Rick nodded his head quickly. "Oh yeah. No doubt about that."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MUMMY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**Happy Birthday, KaiaUchiha1!**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**We Came Home For THIS?**_

"**Well, aren't the three of you a sight for sore eyes?"**

"Aunt Taylor!" Alex ran forward immediately and threw his arms around the woman that stood there waiting on them.

Taylor Craft was a woman in her late twenties with long, golden-red hair and green eyes. Her skin was tan and there was a scar from a blade drawn from the bottom corner of her left eye and to the bottom of her chin. Dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a black tank top she stood there by her brother's car, waiting on them with a large smile on her face.

"How's the house?" Rick asked his old friend after she had stopped being attacked by his son.

"The house is fine, Richard. You forget that Jonathan and Timothy were both there with me."

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking."

Taylor laughed at him as she gave the Carnahan sisters a hug themselves. "So, I see you brought back a few things. Anything for me?" She asked as Rick placed the stuff in the trunk. "Yes, actually, we got you some-"

The car ride to the large house they lived in was full of joy. Taylor and Timothy's house could be seen from the O'Connell's driveway but Taylor and Timothy had been transferring back and forth between the two houses for the last month with Jonathan, making sure no one tried to break in and what not. Taylor was going to grab her brother and return home for the night, Eirika coming with them to get away from her sister and family for a while but Evelyn had grabbed her, telling her about the chess they had found from her dreams. Eirika understood the dreams that her sister kept having but she kept silent since a certain, evil, undead mummy was always there with her; and in her bed. (XD)

"I think the bracelet is some sort of guide," Evelyn was telling her. "To the lost oasis of Ahm Shere."

"Evy," Rick sighed as they began to drop their bags and things. "I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no."

"Yeah, you tell her, Rick," Eirika sighed, moving off to sit in one of the chairs by a book shelf. "God, it's great to be back home." Taylor laughed and took a seat beside her, half listening to Evy and Rick as they argued about leaving.

"Give me one good reason."

"It's just an oasis, darling." Evy pulled her husband's hat off and unwound his scarf. "A beautiful, exciting, romantic oasis."

Taylor snorted and turned to the woman beside her "And Ahm Shere is?"

"Some cursed place ruled by a dead guy named the Scorpion King." Eirika told her.

"Of course it is."

"Sounds good." Evelyn smiled.

"Sounds too good." Rick pushed his wife back a bit. "What's the catch?"

"Supposedly it's the resting place of Anubis's army." She answered.

"Ha. See? I knew there's a catch. There's always a catch. How did I know that? And let me guess. It was commanded by that Scorpion King guy?"

"Of course it was," Eirika called over to her family as the two of them walked further into the hall.

"But he only awakens once every 5,000 years." Evy told him.

"Right. And if someone doesn't kill him, he's gonna wipe out the world." Rick sighed.

"How did you know?" Evy asked.

"I didn't." Rick replied and then Taylor joined in and together they said- "But that's always the story."

"The last expedition that was said to ever reach Ahm Shere," Eirika told the other woman as Rick and Evy's voices died down upstairs. She knew it all since Evelyn couldn't shut up on the ride back home and Rick wouldn't listen to her. "Was sent by Ramses the Fourth about 3,000 years ago."

"And I guess that his men were never seen again?" Taylor asked.

"Over a thousand. How did you-"

"Always the story." Taylor grinned, getting a feeling that this was the conversation going on between the husband and wife above them. "And I guess there's gold or something to do with it?"

"A pyramid."

"Nice."

"Alexander the Great sent troops in search of it." Evelyn's voice reached them again as they passed overhead.

"Hooray for him." Rick sighed.

"So did Caesar."

"Yeah, look what happened to his career."

(OMG, if you watch this part of the movie, did any of you guys notice what statue heads that Rick and Evy walk by in the process? Caesar, Alexander, and there's a painting of Napoleon on the wall, XD)

"And Napoleon."

"Yeah, but we're smarter than him. And taller too."

"Exactly. That's why we're the ones that are going to find it." Evy smiled.

"Because we're taller?" Rick asked.

"I love my brother-in-law." Eirika grinned. "He can handle Evy and her urges much better than I can."

"That's only because she can talk you into going with her, right?" Taylor smiled.

"Yep."

"And to think, my birth sign is a Scorpion. Does this mean that I am in trouble this year?" Taylor propped her feet up on the table in front of her as Alex decided to join them, carrying that big box in his arms.

"Mom! What do I do with this chest? This sucker ways a goddang ton."

"Alex, watch your language!" Evy called down.

"Rather weighty, this?" He replied, setting it on a table.

Taylor laughed. "I liked the other one better." Alex gave his own laugh as he went to join them but a clicking sound caught all three of them. Taylor and Eirika stood up as Alex turned back to the chest. "What the hell…" Taylor reached forward and ran a hand over the top of it as Alex grabbed the key. "This is what you went there for, right?"

"Yeah," Eirika nodded. "Alex, I think we'd better leave it alone."

"It's just a chest," Alex replied. "No harm ever came from opening a chest."

Eirika and Taylor shared a look. "Just like your mother," Eirika shook her head.

"I'll tell you a story some time, all right champ?" Taylor laughed.

"You and father both," Alex frowned. "What story are you both wanting to tell me?"

"Not till you're older…" Taylor's voice fell as the lid opened and the golden bracelet shone in the light. "Wow. Not bad, Evy," She commented. "Not bad at all. But I swear, if we're cursed from this-" She froze at the sound of a door opening and shutting from upstairs. Turning her back to Eirika and the child she glared up to the second floor. Was Timothy awake? Or had Jonathan finally returned from his night out?

Eirika noticed Taylor's look and turned to follow her gaze before turning back to Alex to see that he had placed the bracelet on his arm. "Alex, n-" Taylor turned back to him in time for the trio to watch as some kind of picture seemed to project itself from the golden bracelet. It was three Pyramids.

Eirika placed a hand on her nephew's shoulder. "I know those. Those are the pyramids at Giza. And look, Karnak."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Taylor sighed, scratching her cheek. She lifted her head at another sound, a small crash from above. "Eirika, stay here and watch Alex. I'll be right back."

She didn't know if the other woman heard her but she moved on. There was definitely someone upstairs. But who? If Timothy was up then she was going to kill him for breaking something. She went through the rooms, opening the doors and closing them. It wasn't until she reached the room that she was currently staying in that she found what she was looking for. Another woman. At the sound of the door, the woman whipped around with a curved blade in her hands making Taylor lift up her fists.

This woman was at the height of 5'6' with long, wavy black hair and brown eyes with tan skin. On her cheeks were tattoos of Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics and Arabic letters as she wore robes of black and red.

The two of them stared at eachother for just a moment before relief washed over both of them.

"Ammina!" Taylor cried in shock, dropping her arms.

"Taylor!" The desert woman sheathed her sword again and tossed her arms around her friend. "It has been too long!"

"You're telling me! How have you been? What are you doing here?"

"I have been wondrous. I am glad to see that you have been doing the same," Her accent was thick but more understandable than eight years ago. "But I am afraid that I don't have time to explain. Ardeth and I-"

"Ardeth?" Taylor felt her blood run cold. "Your brother, he…he's here as well?"

"Yes. We-"

"Yes, where is your dear brother?" Taylor closed her eyes with a sigh as they both turned to see the one that had decided to join them.

Timothy, Taylor's younger twin, was around 6'3' with short golden red hair and green eyes. A silver, knight chess piece hung from his ear as he wore black pants and no shirt, his messy hair giving off the implication that he had been sleeping until the crash had awaken him.

"Speaking of which, what did you break?" Taylor asked the woman beside her.

"Break?" Ammina narrowed her brows in confusion. "I broke nothing. I thought that, maybe one of you-" She was cut off by the sound of gunfire down the hall, making all three of them jump.

"I take it this has something to do with why you're here?" Timothy asked the woman.

"Yes, we need to get out of here!" Ammina told them. "Where is the bracelet of Anubis?"

Timothy looked at her like she was crazy but Taylor frowned. "Alex and Eirika are downstairs with it. Why-"

"We need to keep them from getting it!" The female Medjai cried.

"But what's-" Ammina was out the door already though, leaving the twins to follow after her. Fighting was happening downstairs as well, Eirika and Evelyn were kicking ass as another, certain Medjai was helping them. Taylor turned to call down to the man but her eyes were caught by another…too bad it seemed that he was on the bad guy side.

"Hello hottie!" Taylor whistled down at the muscular black man that was watching the fighting going on.

"Only my sister," Timothy rolled his eyes, grabbed her and dragged her behind him after Ammina down the hall. With Ardeth down there with them the Bracelet was fine. Besides, at that moment, a group of men with guns burst out of the room that Jonathan was staying in. They stood there, exchanging looks with eachother before guns were fired.

"Out the window?" Ammina asked.

"Out the window." Taylor nodded with a grin.

"Ladies first." Timothy smiled.

"**Alex, I've serious. **If you've lost that key, you're grounded." Evelyn told her son.

"I haven't lost it. I just can't find it. There's a difference." Alex replied.

"Well, you'd better start finding it then." The woman told him, running through his pockets again.

"I will, Mom. There's nothing to worry about."

"Don't freak out, Evy." Eirika told her sister. "You can open the chest without the key, all right? Besides, the bracelet is-"

"Good evening." A deep voice made all three of them turn to see a large African man in red and gold, standing before them with a smile. If Eirika hadn't of been scared she would have given a whistle.

(I'm serious, bad or not, this man is sexy as hell, XD Oh, and did you know, the man that played Lock-Nah was also Hitu from Ace Venture: When Nature Calls? That's the badass cop dude on the bad side. Damn he plays bad naughty men grandly, XDXD)

"Who are you?" Evelyn and Eirika placed themselves in front of Alex protectively. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for the chest, of course." The man told her. Alex grabbed it and held it to him. "Give it to me now."

"Oh, a man with force, huh?" Eirika placed a hand on her hip. " You really going to threaten to women and a child?" Taylor's attitude must have been rubbing off on her.

Eirika reached over and grabbed two swords, handing one of them to her sister as the black man smirked. "Get out of my house."

The man tilted his head, a bit impressed by the spunk of both the women. "Whoa, Mom. Maybe not the best idea."

"Get back, Alex." Eirika told her nephew. "We can handle this. Taylor has taught us both a bit of sword play." Her eyes widened a bit at the sight of more men in red walking up behind the African.

"Definitely not the best idea." Alex sounded like he was about to pee himself. "I think it's time to yell for Dad now."

"Now I will kill you," The man stepped forward. "And take it anyway."

"I think not." A new voice joined them.

This was one that both the sisters remembered well. At 6'1' he was dressed in robes of black and white with a short, black mustache and beard that matched his long hair. He had matching tattoos on his face like his sister's but his face was set hard. At the sight of him the henchmen in red drew their swords and their leader looked surprised himself before a smirk spread across his lips, giving Eirika the feel that he and the Medjai had met before.

"What the hell?" Eirika growled, glancing between the men. "Are none of these doors locked? Can anyone just waltz right on in without a damn key? This…we came home for THIS? Hell, we should have just stayed in Egypt for a bit longer, dammit!"

"Ardeth, what are you doing here?" Evy normally would have laughed at her sister but now was not the time.

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later." The Medjai replied, staring at the other man.

"Ardeth Bay." The man grinned.

"Lock-Nah." Ardeth replied as thunder crashed outside.

Lock-Nah called something out in Arabic and his men moved forward to attack as he watched. Eirika and Evelyn had each other's backs against the three men that had taken their blow to them as Ardeth fought against the remainders and Lock-Nah. Comments flew back and forth but the only one that Eirika was interested in was the whistle from upstairs. She glanced up for a moment to see the Craft Twins and the other Medjai looking down as Taylor commented on Lock-Nah. She laughed.

"That I learned from your father." Evelyn told her son.

"Not bad for a Medjai." Lock-Nah commented.

"Ha!" Eirika found herself calling to him. "You should see his girlfriend. She's ten times as worse." Alex's cry caught her attention to see that a man had ripped the chest from him. "Alex, get back!" She kicked the man from the child as he hid in the corner but was caught by surprise from a shot to the face. She saw birds floating around her head for a moment or two before coming back in time to see Alex dropping a bookshelf on one of the men and another large black man coming in and knocking her sister out.

"Evelyn!" She cried, going to take off after him but lock-Nah, who had knocked Ardeth out of the way, got there first. She barely dodged the weird weapon he threw and watched as it nearly hit the Medjai as well. "Fuck!" She hurried out after them in time to see them drive away with Evelyn in the back of a car. Rick was running out after them but had to stop at gunfire from another car.

"Rick! Jonathan!" Eirika cried out, running to them. "Evy! They-they took her!"

"What?" Timothy's voice was in an outrage as he led Taylor and Ammina to them as well. "Cowardly bastards, kidnapping a woman."

"Dad! Dad!" Alex ran to his father who picked him up.

"Jonathan, are you all right?" Taylor asked the wet man covered in bubbles, gripping onto a golden scepter. At the height of 5'10', he was a tall, thin man with blue eyes and brown hair. He was dressed in his red and black dinner jacket and shirt with a set of black pants, and an unbound bowtie.

"Yes, I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah, physically, anyway." She glared after the cars.

"Ardeth, what happened?" Ammina took notice of her brother's wounded shoulder.

"Lock-Nah." Ardeth Bay told her. The woman let out a hiss in Arabic that made a smirk spread across Taylor and Timothy's mouths.

Rick took notice of Ardeth Bay and his sister now and at the Medjai tried to greet him, O'Connell grabbed the other man and slammed him against the podium. "What the hell are you doing here? No, scratch that, I don't care. Who the hell are those guys and where are they taking my wife?"

"Rick, calm the fuck down." Taylor pulled her friend off the Medjai. "It's not helping."

Ardeth gave her a silent look of appreciation before answering. "My friend, I'm not sure, but wherever this man is, your wife will surely be." Ammina moved forward and produced a picture of an elderly man in robes. Everyone gathered around.

"Hey," Alex and Eirika said together. "I know him."

"Who is it?" Jonathan asked.

"That's Baltus Hafez," the woman told them.

"Who?" Timothy tiled his head.

"He's the curator at the British Museum!" Alex exclaimed. "He's always there when Aunt Eirika takes me."

"Are you sure?" Ardeth asked them.

"You better believe him. He spends more time there than he does at home." Rick grabbed his son the group moved around the house to the car. "Okay, you two are here," He commented on the Medjai twins. "The bad guys are here, Evy's been kidnapped. Let me guess."

"Yes," Ardeth nodded. "They once again removed the creature from his grave." Eirika almost froze for a moment before moving. Imhotep was going to be awoken again, huh?

Taylor gave a curse. She wanted to talk to Ardeth but now was not the time. It would have to wait for now. "Why can't people just leave things where they lie? Why do they have to bring dead people back to life?"

"I don't mean to point fingers," Jonathan replied. "But isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen?"

Ammina shot the man a glare and he swallowed. "They had help this time."

"What do you mean by 'help'?" Eirika asked.

"The woman with them, she knows things. Things that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet."

"She obviously did." Ammina sighed. "And now they have it."

Taylor, Alex, and Eirika all shared a look. "Not exactly…" Taylor pressed her pointer fingers together as Alex wore a grin and Eirika scratched the back of her head. They all looked at the trio.

"Taylor," Timothy looked at his sister. "What have you done this time?"

"This time, Taylor and I did nothing!" Eirika stuck up in their defense. "It was all this bundle of joy." She patted Alex on his head. "Takes after Evy, he does."

"Alex." Rick gave his son a warning tone.

Alex opened his left sleeve to show off the golden bracelet.

"Is that gold?" Jonathan asked, instantly interested as Ardeth grabbed the boy's arm.

"When I stuck it on, we saw the pyramids at Giza. The whoosh! Straight across the desert to Karnak."

"By putting this on, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse." Ardeth told him. Taylor and Ammina slapped a hand to their face as Alex gasped.

"You, lighten up," Rick pointed at the Medjai. "You, big trouble." He pointed at Alex and then turned to Jonathan. "You, get in the car."  
"Not all of us can fit in your small bug, rick." Timothy commented. "We'll need another one."

"Mine is right there," Taylor pointed at the red one beside rick's black and white one.

"Oh no, we need something…flashy."

"Oh dear lord," Rick and Taylor both grabbed the other man and shoved him in the red car. "We don't have time for this, Timothy!"

"Something flashy?" Ammina asked Eirika as they joined the others in the red car.

"Don't ask, or else you'll never be able to look at fireworks again in your life."

Ammina tiled her head as the car shot down the road. "Fireworks?"

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MUMMY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**A Double Decker Bus!**_

"**So, what's the plan?"**

"We're going to go in there and beat the hell out of the men who took my sister and keep them from trying to destroy the world again." Eirika replied as they walked over to Rick and Ardeth Bay.

"Works for me," Timothy grinned. "I was getting tired of the old life anyway."

"Tired?" Taylor hissed at him. "All you do it eat, sleep, and drink! I'm the one who works!"

"Exactly! I miss the adventures, man!" Timothy told her.

"Trust me, you're not the only one," Eirika sighed.

Ammina smiled at the group. "You do not know how much I have missed you all."

"I'm sure that your brother and the others are just cold and un-funny?" Timothy replied. At the Medjai's sigh they all laughed.

The rain had stopped and Jonathan and Alex were going to stay outside. Ammina couldn't help but laugh as Rick opened up the trunk.

"You want the shotgun?" He asked Ardeth.

"No, I prefer the Thompson." The Medjai answered honestly.

"You and your guns," Eirika shook her head. "You think you don't go anywhere without them."

"After all the shit we've gone through," Timothy decided to reply as he grabbed Rick's second shotgun. "You wouldn't either."

"Ain't that the truth?" Taylor and Rick said together before the woman glanced at Eirika. "Are you going to stay out here with Alex and Jonathan?"

"Not with my sister in there I won't!" Eirika reached into the trunk and grabbed a pistol. "I'm not very good but at least I can do something."

"How is Jonathan related to you?" Timothy asked.

"Sometimes even I don't know." Eirika admitted.

"I can hear you, you know!" Jonathan decided to call from the car. The two of them laughed, Ammina as well, but Taylor, Ardeth, and Rick all still wore serious faces as they got ready."

"If I were to say to you," Ardeth began. "I'm a stranger traveling from the east, seeking that which is lost-"

Timothy stopped laughing and shared a look with Rick and his sister. "Then I would reply that I am a stranger traveling from the west. It is I whom you seek. How-"

Ammina took a step forward and grabbed Taylor's shirt. On her left hip was the matching tattoo. She turned to see that Timothy had one as well; you could barely see it beneath his shirt. "All three of you," She looked at Taylor. "But-"

"That just means it's true. You all carry the sacred mark." Ardeth told them.

"This?" Rick nodded at the tattoo. "No, that got slapped on us in an orphanage in Cairo."

"That mark means you're a protector of man, a warrior for God, a Medjai." Ardeth replied.

"Sorry," Rick told him. "You've got the wrong guy."

"Didn't you desert saps make my sister a Medjai and then try to kill her because she left? What are you trying to do, take her back with you but involving us?" Timothy frowned. "Nah-ah. Ain't happening, desert-man. I ain't even considering living in the desert."

"You know, I was in the desert with you guys for three years and this is the first time I've ever heard anything like this." Taylor shook her head. "Let's just save Evy and talk about it later if it's that important to you."

"I agree," Eirika nodded, leading the way to the Museum.

**~Damn, stupid chanting!~** Evy cursed to herself as the sound dragged herself from her sleep. Glancing around she found herself in a circle of more men in red as an elder man, Hafez from the Museum, was chanting from the Book of the Dead. In confusion about what happened for just a moment, everything hit her again when her eyes landed on the block of amber across from her.

"They found him…" She could just see the strange skeleton of Imhotep with that horrified look on his face that he wore as he was killed eight years again and dragged into that dark substance at Hamunaptra. ~What are they doing? Why are they doing this?~ She sat up and looked around. ~Rick…~ She silently prayed. ~Hurry!~ Evy then watched as the toes began to move and felt herself shake before jumping when the skeleton gave a roar and shattered the amber off of its body. She stared, unable to move as some of his skin grew back and he looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

"Imhotep." She whispered.

"_What year is it?_" He demanded.

"_My Lord,"_ Hafez stood. _"It is the Year of the Scorpion."_

"_Truly?"_

"_Yes."_ Imhotep turned and gave a sinister laugh.

They all turned at the sound of doors opening and Evy gasped as a woman walked forward. She was given an image of Anck-su-namun for a moment before it returned to the woman's regular form. Meela moved forward and stared at Imhotep as he gave a growl.

"Do not be frightened." Hafez told her.

"I am not afraid." Was her reply and then_-"I an Anck-su-namun reincarnated."_

"_Only in body."_ Imhotep replied, walking around her, grasping a strip of her hair. _"But soon…I shall bring you back from the Underworld…and our love_…" Imhotep froze for a moment before turning to look at Hafez. _"Where is the other one?"_

"_The other one?" _Hafez sounded confused for a moment before he nodded in understanding. _"Right there."_

Evy's breath caught when she was pointed at and she felt her blood run cold as Imhotep turned to her.

"_Her!"_ The Mummy growled. _"That's not her, you fool! The one I want is the other one! Her sister!"_

"What do you want with my sister?" Evy demanded but she was ignored as Imhotep looked royally pissed off.

"_Either way, will it not please you to watch her die?"_ Meela asked. Imhotep seemed pleased with that and she snapped. Evy tried to fight off the red-men but there was too many and she couldn't do much when her hands and feet were bound.

"Oh my god." Her eyes widened as she saw the fire she was about to be thrown into.

"_The Underworld awaits you."_ Imhotep told her.

"You wait!" Evy cried. "I'll put you in your grave again!

"Our thinking was, not if we put you in your grave first." Hafez replied.

"Burn her!" The woman and Imhotep shouted and the men moved forward to toss her in but another voice caught them, freezing them all and bringing their attention to their guest.

"Hey! Up here, dumbasses!" Timothy stood on the top of the walkway above them, Taylor on his right side. Both of them were wearing smirks as the man held a match in his right hand and the woman held a stick of dynamite in her left. Timothy glared at Imhotep. "Damn, I wish I had one of these the first time I saw you."

Lighting the stick, Timothy let out a hoot as his sister tossed it below and everyone ran, dropping Evy on the ground. The woman cursed the man and covered her face with her hands, waiting for the explosion.

It never came.

Instead she was lifted from the ground and thrown over someone's shoulders as the sun of gunfire rained down as Timothy let out a laugh. "Did you idiots really think that I was going to kill myself? What are you, stupid?"

"Just shoot!" Taylor told her brother, raining bullets down on the men.

"_YOU!"_ Imhotep hollered at Rick. Rick paused for one moment before shooting him in the shoulder.

"Evy!" Eirika ran to her sister, hugging her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," She answered, pulling the ropes off. "Eirika, you need to get out of here. Imhotep is-"

"We heard," Ammina sighed, reloading her gun as Rick handed his wife one for herself. "We need to leave. Now." The others all agreed and began to back up, covering eachother with fire.

Ardeth, Timothy, and Taylor were still on the top floor, firing down and helping the others with Ardeth's gun hit…something that was in the boxes beneath them and started a spark.

"Nice shot!" Taylor called to Ardeth as the fire took over the boxes and caused a worse problem for the people down below.

That seemed to piss the undead mummy off even more. _"Collect your bones! Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from your flesh! Your Master is here!" _Imhotep shouted. They all turned and watched as he opened a huge jar. Rick, Timothy, and Eirika all looked down in horror and the ancient Medjai, eight of them, appeared from the dust and sand.

"Oh, no. Not these guys again." Rick scowled.

"I take it these are the guys you told me about last time?" Taylor asked her brother.

"Unfortunately." Timothy sighed. "But this time I already know that we have an ace in the hole."

"Ace in the hole?" Ammina and Ardeth asked together.

"Yep!" Timothy then grabbed Eirika and lifted her up. "Ha! You can't touch us because we got her, remember? So come on and try it, you dumb-shits!"

"_Grab Amunet,"_ Imhotep ordered. _"As for the others…DESTROY THEM!"_ (ahh, the famous Ihimute-setna!)(sorry, don't know how to spell it, XDXD)

The eight warriors opened their mouths and gave a roar. Timothy, setting Eirika back down, grabbed the railing and roared back at them.

Taylor slapped her brother in the back of the head. "What in the hell did you do that for?"

"Well, last time Rick roared first. When they roared back we turned and ran. I figured they would do the same thing." Everyone stared at him like he was stupid. "What?"

"RUN!" Ammina told them all, leading them out of the Museum.

"Where the hell are Jonathan and Alex?" Taylor growled, looking around them. At that moment a large, red bus pulled up in front of them. "Oh Lord." She glanced at Ammina.

"I don't even want to know." The Medjai shook her head before jumping onto the bus. The others followed.

"What's the matter with my car?" Rick demanded.

"Well, I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation since not all of us could fit in Taylor's."

"A double-decker bus!" Rick shouted.

"It was his idea!" Jonathan answered, looking at his nephew as Evelyn grabbed her son.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Just go!" Rick told him, jumping on.

"It was too!"

"Was not!"

"Damn those guys are bad!" Taylor gasped, watching as the eight soldiers game bursting out of the walls of the museum. Her mouth then dropped open as the eight of them ran right over her and Rick's car. Both of them cried out in horror as Jonathan drove dangerously through the streets of England.

"Oh, I hate mummies." Rick growled.

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth grinned.

"Just like old times, huh?" Rick replied as he and Timothy headed up to the second floor.

"Stay back there with Alex," Taylor told Eirika. "These guys are after you so keeping you out of the fight will help us. Whatever you do, don't let go of him, all right?" The woman pulled a frown but didn't argue as she took her place beside Alex and her sister. Taylor turned to the Medjai. "Can you two take care of them?"

"No problem." Ammina nodded.

Taylor looked at Ardeth as he loaded his gun and opened her mouth to say something but shook her head and joined the two men on the second floor. "Rick, if a third event with mummies happen I'm going to kill you, got it?" She told the man beside her as she reloaded her gun while Rick and Timothy fired at them.

"I agree to that." Rick sighed.

"What are they, fucking spiders?" Timothy growled, watching them jump across the buildings.

Rick shot one as it jumped at them and it shattered into dust. The fire from below announced at the mummies had reached the Medjai as well but they had to worry about this own as they began to tear through the roof and Jonathan's driving was both helping and not helping. Four dropped down on them. Timothy was given two, leaving the others with one.

"Dear Lord!" Taylor gasped as claws barely missed her face. "How in the hell did you kill these guys last time?"

"I believe we smushed one. Chopped a head off. Drowned one. Set another on fire. I can't remember all twelve!"

At a grunt, the woman turned. "Rick!" Taylor cried as the man got the crap beat out of him.

"What's wrong, Ricky," Timothy grunted as he elbowed his mummy in the face. "Having problems?"

"Just help!" The other man ordered.

"Duck!" Timothy called. Taylor took one look at the low bridge before dropping down; Rick and Timothy both on top of her as the top of the bus was ripped off. "I officially hate buses now." The man gasped.

"**Well, this should be fun." **Ammina sighed as she and her brother took places on the bus.

There wasn't much room on this floor with the other three at the front of the bus so when the three mummies burst in the two Medjai had a hard battle. Ardeth's gun was knocked out of the way but Ammina had two of the warriors to deal with on her own. She used a smart move in ducking, allowing one of the mummies to kill the other, before jumping back up and shooting the other in the face.

Ardeth cried at the scratch before a shot went off, destroying the Mummy. He glanced at Eirika as she lowered her pistol, shaking as Evy and Alex stood behind her.

"You all right?" Ammina asked them all.

Ardeth sat down on one of the seats as he breathed hard and Eirika nodded, slowly placing the pistol in the seat before her. "Y-yes."

Imhotep was alive again. And he was still looking for her. They were there to get the Bracelet and her, not Evy. Eirika didn't know what to think about that but she knew one thing.

Meela was the reincarnation of Anck-su-namun…and Eirika didn't like that at all.

"Great driving, Uncle Jon." Alex happily hugged the man as he brought the bus to a stop on the bridge.

"I love you!" Eirika told her brother, kissing him on the cheek as she tried to wipe the thoughts out of her mind.

"Yes, yes," Jonathan nodded before dropping his head on the steering wheel.

"You all right?" Rick asked the Medjai as he and the twins joined them all on the first deck.

"This was…my first bus ride." Ardeth gasped.

"And hopefully your last." Timothy commented, rolling his shoulders.

Ammina sighed and sat down, laughing at her brother as she rested her head on his arm. "You owe me a vacation after this, Ardeth."

Giving a laugh, Taylor sat down herself, wiping some blood off of her arm. "We're all going to need a vacation." She told them.

"What would I do without you?" Evy's soft voice reached them.

"Are all librarians this much trouble?" Rick asked.

Taylor watched as the married couple decided to have a little make-out session and turned away, giving them as much privacy as she could in the situation they were in. Timothy frowned and did the same as Ammina giggled and Ardeth stared at the floor.

"Oh, jeez," Alex sighed, walking down the bus to the other door. "Get a room."

Eirika grinned, following her nephew. "You get used to it after a while, Al. One day you'll be doing that to a woman yourself."

"I will not!" Alex told her as they stepped off the bus. They planned on getting a better view of the upper deck and its destruction.

Taylor shook her head before chuckling. "Children." She smiled. "They're so adorable."

"Until they grow up." Timothy agreed.

"Yeah," Ammina joined in with her own laugh. "And then they turn into creatures like you."

"Ha!" Taylor and the other woman exchanged high-fives. "I taught you well, young grasshopper."

"Thank you, Sensei."

The brothers shared a disbelieving look. Ardeth opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a shout.

"Jonathan!" Eirika cried out before her voice was muffled while Alex called for his Dad at the same time.

Their cries made the safe feeling falter and they all jumped off the bus, watching as Eirika and Alex were dragged into one of the cars from the house. Rick and Timothy ran after them as fast as they could, the others right behind them, but they weren't fast enough for a car and the bridge began to rise, giving them no hopes to follow after their family.

"Oh no!" Taylor felt her body tremble as Jonathan stood beside her.

"They took her." The man's voice was different than normal. Hard. "They took my sister! My sister and our nephew!"

"Please, do not fear for them, my friends." Ardeth told them. "They cannot hurt your son, for he wears the bracelet of Anubis."

"And your sister," Ammina continued. "Imhotep wanted her captured, not hurt."

Evelyn knew about her sister, since a similar thing had happened with her sister and the undead mummy before, but for her son- "Alex is wearing the bracelet?"

"Yes," Taylor nodded. "Eirika and I were there when he put it on before we were attacked. We saw the pyramids at Giza and then the temple at Karnak."

"Yes," Ardeth nodded. "And when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey."

"Wait, you mean that no one knows where Ahm Shere really is?" Timothy asked. "Then how do we know that this isn't just some sort of trick?"

"Were the events eight years ago a trick?" His sister asked.

"Good point."

"Well, if we don't get to Karnak before them, we won't have any idea where to look for them next." Evelyn commented.

"Seems to me," Rick began. "Like we need a magic carpet."

Taylor and Timothy shared a look before the woman glared at Rick. "No."

"It's the only choice we have, Taylor." Rick tried to reason with her.

"I'd rather not, thank you." She crossed her arms as all of the others watched the three of them argue.

"Oh, come now," Timothy smirked. "Don't you want to go see your boyfriend again?"

"He's not my boyfriend! Never was and never will be!" She growled, stomping a foot.

"Taylor, we need you." Rick grabbed her shoulders and pleaded. "Please."

The woman sighed and gave in. "Fine. But I don't want to be anywhere near him."

Ardeth raised his eyebrows. What were they talking about?

"Don't worry," Timothy told his sister with a serious look. "If he tries anything at all, like last time, I'll shoot him. Again; and this time it won't be in the ass."

**Please Review!**


	5. Update

_**My apologies on their not being chapters submitted in the last week or so. My Grandfather is in the hospital so I have not been writing as of now. I'm not leaving but just give me a few more days before I can give you guys some more chapters. I'm really sorry about this but You are all just going to have to wait. It won't be long before I'm back and I hope that you guys can wait just a little longer :)**_


	6. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MUMMY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**I would like to thank all of you for the wishes on my grandfather. The Surgery went fine but he will not be able to live on his own for a few months for now. I'm moving down to take care of him so my updates won't be often for a little while but they will be coming, I promise :)**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Rohee**_

"**Keep your hands off him!"**

Eirika placed herself between her nephew and the large, black man that had grabbed them off of the bridge. At the moment she was no longer seeing Lock-Nah as a sexy beast. He was now a monster that was-had-kidnapped her and her nephew.

"Fiery women," Lock-Nah grinned. "I like that." He grabbed her by the arm and shoved her forward through another door, Alex being dragged behind her. In the next compartment were a few guards, Hafez, and that other woman from before; Anck-su-namun's reincarnation. The sight of her made a fire roar in Eirika's chest.

"Hey!" Alex looked in awe at the book the woman was holding. "The Book of the Dead!"

"What a bright little child." Meela moved towards him but Eirika glared at her, stepping between her and her nephew. Meela seemed to know who she was and glared at her as well. "Your mother must be missing you terribly. If you wish to see her again, you'd better behave."

"Lady, I don't behave for my parents. What makes you think I'm going to do it for you?"

"Silence!" Lock-Nah grabbed his coat.

"Because your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes into your bed…while you were sleeping."

Eirika frowned as Alex gripped to the back of her shirt. "Can it, witch. You think about even laying a finger on him and you're going to wish that you're little group of friends here could protect you while you sleep."

"There is nothing that you can do to me." Meela told her.

The other woman snorted. "If I were to ask Imhotep to kill you, who do you think he would choose?"

Meela opened her mouth to reply but paused; Imhotep had asked for her, not her sister for some reason. She didn't know why but at the same time she wasn't too happy about it, either.

"Lord Imhotep wishes to meet the boy." Hafez announced, deciding to cut the fight where it was at.

"No," Eirika wrapped an arm around the ten-year-old. "I refuse."

"You have no say," Lock-Nah shoved her and Alex both forward as Hafez continued to speak. "Since he wishes to see you both."

The only good part of that was the look on Meela's face Eirika got to see before she lost sight of the other woman.

"Get in." Lock-Nah kept a firm grip on Alex's coat, keeping him moving forward as Eirika led the way into one of the other carts. She was nervous, no doubt about that, but she was also excited. Her dreams oh Imhotep were still there, more vivid than ever. She knew almost that Princess Amunet's entire life. If Meela was Anck-Su-Namun's reincarnation, then that meant that Eirika was Amunet's. It made a lot of sense on how Imhotep reacted the first time that they met.

Standing in the center of the room was a man in a long, black robe. Alex squeezed his aunt's hand as the man turned to face them, a steel mask on his face. She frowned, placing her free hand on her hip.

"_So, just couldn't stay away from me, could you?" _

There was silence for a moment before a small 'heh' echoed. Lock-Nah looked at Eirika like she was stupid. _"I see that you have obtained some defiance in the years."_

"_It has been ten, you know."_

"_Yes, I know."_ He sighed. _"Do you…remember?"_

"_A few things,"_ Eirika answered him. _"But not everything."_

"_You're not denying it?"_

"_Why bother denying it when you know it's true?"_

"Aunt Eirika," Alex pulled on her pants. "What are you doing?"

"_I know you can understand this, little one." _Imhotep turned to Alex. _"So you must listen carefully because…_it is you who are the chosen one," He spoke in English this time. "You who will take me to Ahm Shere."

"What if I don't?" Alex asked. His left hand was shaking and Eirika squeezed it. "What is I get a little…lost?"

Imhotep chuckled. "You have strength, little one. You are your father's son. But I know something that you don't." He knelt down before Alex and lifted his hand, ripping Alex's left hand from Eirika's somehow. "This bracelet is a gift and a curse. The sands of time…" He turned and grabbed an hourglass and turned it. "Have already begun to pour against you." Eirika watched as the sand poured.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex sighed. "I already heard this part. From the minute I put the bracelet on. Seven days do I have before the Scorpion King wakes up."

"Did you also hear that if you do not enter the pyramid when the sun strikes it on that very morning that the bracelet will suck the life out of you?"

A look of horror crossed Alex's and Eirika's face. "That part I missed."

"Alex," Eirika silently cried. "We've only got five days left…" How in the hell were they going to do that?

"Then I believe it will be best if we don't get lost. Don't you?" The tone of his voice told Eirika that Imhotep was smirking.

"My dad is going to kick your ass." Alex growled.

"Mmm." Imhotep reached up and pulled his mask off. At the sight of his rotten face the child gave a gasp and jumped back behind his aunt. The Mummy smirked. "I do not think so."

"Didn't you say something like that last time?" Eirika asked with a smirk. "And wasn't there a sword pierced into you before you were sucked back into the afterlife?"

"Last time?" Alex asked.

"I'll tell you the story during dinner." Eirika told her nephew. She turned back to Imhotep as Alex lost himself in his thoughts. _"So, tell me, just what are you planning on doing?"_

"_Defeat the Scorpion King, of course. And then-"_

"_I don't mean with that,"_ She cut him off. _"I was talking about with that other woman." _Imhotep stayed silent and a small smirk spread across her face as she turned from him. _"Let me know when you have an answer." _She looked at Lock-Nah. "Can we go now?" She tried her hardest not to shake in front of any of the ones that had kidnapped them and the moment that they were led from the room, Eirika felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, leaving her knees to shake freely.

_**~He was the Wizard**_

_**Of a thousand Kings**_

_**I had a chance to meet him one night,**_

_**Wandering~**_

"**I hate doing this."**

Timothy glanced at his sister. "Stop whining."

"I'll stop whining if we change our plan and just leave Izzy out of this."

"Too bad."

"What in the world happened?" Jonathan asked his brother-in-law.

"Don't ask." Rick replied as the car pulled to a stop. "I'd rather not relive it again."

"You and me both." Timothy sighed.

"_This_ is the magic carpet?" Evy asked as they got out of Jonathan's car.

"He'll be fine. He's a professional." Rick told his wife.

"Sort of." Taylor mumbled as the door opened.

A middle-aged black man opened the doors before them, wearing a black eye patch and tan clothes. He froze at the sight of the three army comrades.

"Izzy!" Rick cried with a smile. He took another look at the three of them before turning and slamming the door behind him, locking it. "Hey!"

"He definitely remembers you." Evy commented.

"It's hard not to remember a man who shot him in the ass." Timothy grinned as he moved to the door and kicked it open as Rick spoke to his wife and brother-in-law. Izzy took off down the stairs. "Izzy, come here, old friend."

"On, no, no." The black man whimpered.

"Doesn't look happy to see you." Evy commented.

"Never turned us down yet." Rick replied.

"Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care." Izzy told them as he gathered a few papers. Evy glanced around the area at all the others; some were sleeping and one of them were taking a bath. "Forget it, you three. Every time I hook up with you, I get shot! Last time I got shot in the ass! I'm in mourning for my ass."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten drunk and began to touch my sister!" Timothy growled.

"I told you, it wasn't my fault!" The black man cried as he stomped away with a few papers. Especially when she dresses like that!"

"I was undercover, you twit!" Taylor growled as they all followed him. "

"For a bank job in Marrakesh?" Izzy growled.

"Bank job?" Evy raised a brow at her husband.

"It's not like it sounds," Rick defended himself.

"Uh, it's exactly how it sounds." Izzy denied as Taylor crossed her arms. "I'm flying high, hiding in the sun. The white boy here flags me down, so I fly in low for the pickup. The next thing you know, I get shot! I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out, and I see _him _waltzing up with some belly dancer girl."

"Belly dancer girl?" Evy questioned. "Izzy, I think you and I need to talk."

"As long as I don't get shot." The man replied.

"Nothing to worry about, Evy." Taylor told the other woman. "As I said, I was undercover. Timothy wasn't that far behind us and took you to the hospital, remember? There's not much we can do without a car, Izzy, so quit your whining."

"You're going to get paid this time." Rick told him, tossing him a wad of cash.

Izzy stared at it. "O'Connell, have you looked around her any? Huh? What do I need money for? What the hell am I gonna spend it on?" He shoved it in his pocket.

"I'm gonna keep this short." Rick moved closer and the other man went to back up but hit Timothy instead, caging himself between the two. "My little boy is out there. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him back." Taylor pulled a confused face as Rick began to wag some gold scepter in front of Izzy's face. He made noises. Wasn't that stick Jonathan's?

"O'Connell, if you give me that gold stick there, you can shave my head, wax my legs and use me for a surfboard."

Rick tossed it to him and he dropped everything to catch it. He glanced at Taylor. "Didn't we do that in Tripoli?"

"Yeah, we did. Timothy too." She nodded.

"Never again." Her brother growled. "Say, Rick, ain't that Jonathan's? You can't just go giving shit away, man."

"Say, by the way," Rick ignored the other man. "When did you…lose your eye?"

Izzy chuckled. "Oh. I didn't." He lifted the eye patch up. "I just thought it made me look more dashing."

Rick ripped it off. "Come on. Get to work."

"That's Izzy, for you." Taylor sighed, walking away. She turned her head at the sound of a horse and began to walk that way. She grinned at the sight before her. "Ammina." She sounded relieved in the two Medjai on being there; and tilted her head at the sight of the others with them. Timothy placed himself between Taylor and the horsemen, all of them watching as Ardeth and Ammina walked towards them, back in their normal Medjai attire.

"I knew it. I'm gonna get shot." Izzy cried. Taylor chuckled at his comment as she pushed her brother out of her way.

"These are the commanders of the 12 tribes of the Medjai." Ammina introduced as her brother called for his falcon, Horus.

"Yes, I remember them," Taylor commented, placing her hands on her hips. She wore a smile as she looked at the beautiful bird sitting on the man's hand.

"Ah. Pet bird." Jonathan grinned himself.

"My best and most clever friend." Ardeth replied with his own as he ran a finger down his feather. "He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow." He turned and gave off a phrase in Arabic; Taylor closed her eyes and relieved saying those words herself all those years ago. Her brother had no idea how much she missed it.

"There were only 11 men," Taylor commented after the horses had run off. "Does that mean that…"

"Yes," Ammina nodded with a smile. "Ardeth has been given the title of Medjai Commander."

"You mean that he wasn't before?" Timothy asked.

"Not of an entire tribe, just the warriors." Taylor told her brother, looking at the Medjai in awe; he did all that he could to not look back. "I am impressed. The leaders are not normally so young."

"I know," Ammina was smiling happily. "I am very proud of my brother."

The male Medjai sighed and looked at Rick. "If the Army of Anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it." He referred to the other Medjai that had ridden off.

"All right. Again, thanks for coming."

"No problem," Ammina told him. "It's been boring out in the desert lately, anyway."

"Boring?" Jonathan grinned as they began to move away. "Then have you ever thought about taking your life to another part of the world? Leaving these deserts behind?"

Taylor sighed again before moving after them. Sh glanced back at Ardeth, unsure of what to say to the man that she hadn't seen in eight years but could never stop thinking about.

"Rick, are you sure Izzy's reliable?" Evy asked.

"Yeah, yeah, he's reliable-"

"-Ish." Timothy finished with a frown.

"What in the hell is that?" Ammina's voice was heard. They all paused and looked up at the huge balloon before them.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Izzy asked as he moved towards them.

"It's a balloon." Rick cried.

"Oh! It's a dirigible."

"Where's your airplane?" Taylor asked him.

"Ha! Airplanes are a thing of the past."

"Izzy, you were right."

"I was?" He looked confused.

"Yeah." Rick paused and pulled out a gun. "You're gonna get shot."

"Allow me," Timothy reached for his own.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's faster than she looks. And she's quiet. Real quiet." Izzy told them. "Perfect for sneaking up on people, which is a very good thing. Unless, of course, we go with your approach-barging in face-first, guns blazing, and getting your friends shot in the ass!"

"You're gonna get shot in the ass again anyway, so keep it up." Timothy grinned. "It takes away all thoughts of guilt from my head."

"Shut up, Tim." Rick told the other man.

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" Ardeth asked, shaking his head as the rest of them walked to load their things up.

"I don't see what you're complaining about," Taylor grinned. "Last time we flew you didn't seem to have a problem with it." She then closed her eyes to give a silent moment for Winston. Poor thing.

"Yes, well I like to keep my feet on a firm platform. I was young." The Medjai defended himself.

"Young?" The woman snorted as they moved after the others. "It's been eight years, Mr. Bay, and you look like you haven't aged a day."

"Neither have you," Ardeth turned to finally face her. Silent for a moment, the man lifted his free hand and ran a soft finger down the scar on her face. "It is good to see you again, _rohee_."

Taylor froze at his touch. That warm feeling that she had longed to feel again for eight years. She was caught cold when he called her his _rohee_, his love, though. He still felt the same for her as she did for him. That she had not been expecting. As Ardeth walked after his sister, she watched after him, not sure what to do. Not yet but she was sure of one thing. It had been eight years. She wasn't going to be able to contain herself for much longer.

**FYI, rohee is Arabic for 'my soul' or 'my love' :)**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 5

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MUMMY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Why are enemies so…sexy?**_

**The night was silent. **Izzy had been right. His balloon was very quiet and actually a lot faster that Taylor had been expecting. There was barely enough room for all of them to sleep at night but no one decided to make a rude comment about it. Taylor found herself gazing over the sands of Egypt as they flew over them, a small smile on her face.

"You miss it, don't you?"

Glancing to her left, Ammina had joined her as they passed over a few pyramids. She turned back. "Yes, I guess that I do."

"But not just the desert or the fighting, huh?" The female Medjai shot a glance at her brother as he talked with Jonathan and Timothy.

Taylor closed her eyes. "No, that's not all of it…"

"Well, do something about that." Ammina told her. "Take the chance, Taylor. It might be your last."

"Yeah," The woman sighed and closed her eyes before glancing back at the three men.

"O'Connell does not want to believe, but he flies like Horus towards his destiny." Ardeth told the two beside him. "As do you and your sister." Timothy opened his mouth to reply but Jonathan cut him off, asking more about that golden pyramid. The man rolled his eyes. "Well, it is written that since the time of the Scorpion King, no man who has laid eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tale."

"Where is all this stuff written?" Jonathan asked. "Hello." He had been searching through a hole in the ship and pulled out that golden stick that Rick had given to Izzy as payment. "Got it." He sighed. "Pretty nice, eh?" Ardeth Bay watched him with an amused smirk as he ran his fingers over Horus' chest some more. "This is all I have left in the world. The rest of my fortune was lost…to some rather unscrupulous characters, actually."

"That's not hard to believe, considering it's you. It's either me and my sister or your own sister that has to save you from just about everything you do." Timothy told him, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back against the side of the ship.

"But if the curator reacted to it the way you say, it must be very important." The Medjai told him. "If I were you, I would keep it close."

"My friend," Jonathan smiled. "The gods couldn't take this away from me."

Timothy watched in amusement, Ardeth joining him, as he and Izzy then got into a little tugging fight about the stick before Jonathan lost. "Better luck next time, eh?" The man chuckled.

Sighing to herself again, Taylor turned to the front of the ship as Ammina left her to join the men and glanced towards Rick and Evy. She smiled, trying not to stare as they talked. "I want him back Rick," Taylor heard Evy cry. "I want him in my arms."

Rick rubbed his wife's arms. "I know. We taught him well. He's smarted than you…and he's tougher than me. And Eirika's with him. She won't let anything happen to him, we know that."

"I know," Evy repeated him. "I love him so much. Both of them. I just can't-"

"Don't worry, Evelyn," Taylor had moved a bit closer to talk to them, unable to talk to them. "They both know that we're coming for them. And Rick's right. Eirika won't let anything happen; she's learned to fight the last few years so she'll be able to keep Alex safe until we get there. Don't worry. We'll get him back; both of them."

"I promise." Rick told her.

Evy sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know you will."

_**~It's another night alone again **_

_**Are you surprised that I'd never let you in?**_

_**Well it's the coldest of Disasters**_

_**Are you prepared to be the energy I need?~**_

**Eirika hated the idiots on the train. **They smelled, there were no showers to take care of that, and she was growing annoyed with the guards that felt like it would be fun to toy with her and her nephew. They did for the first day but after that there was hell to pay when her patience line had broken. The best thing about that was that she wasn't allowed to be touch, thanks to Imhotep's orders, and if they thought they could touch her nephew they learned that the hard way; several of them did. It seemed that the only man that could put up with her and her nephew was Lock-Nah; to an extent.

Right at this moment, she was trying to read a book as she and Alex sat at a table with Lock-Nah. Alex was bored though and decided to play a game with the large man across from them.

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

Eirika glanced up from her book as Lock-Nah's voice began to get harsher.

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" The man had whipped out a knife now and slammed it into the table, landing right between Alex's fingers.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" The child gasped in awe. "Perfect aim!"

"What are you talking about?" Lock-Nah scowled as he ripped the knife back. "I missed." Eirika had to hide a smirk and a giggle; Alex looked like he was about to piss himself. She tried to settle back into her book but Alex then began to mimic Lock-Nah as he tapped his fingers on the table. The man then went to stab his hand when Alex cried out-

"I have to go to the bathroom."

The look on his face was priceless; and cute. Eirika couldn't help herself with revealing her smile as she set her book down and stood up as Lock-Nah did the same.

"What are you doing?" The large man asked.

"Well, if you think that I'm going to let you go off with him alone then you're out of your mind," she placed an arm around Alex's shoulders as the boy gave the man a smirk.

Lock-Nah grumbled something in a language that Eirika didn't know before moving down the train, the two of them following. He then grabbed Alex and shoved him into another room; Eirika stayed just outside in the hall, her back to the bathroom.

"Make it quick."

"Ugh." Ugh was right. Eirika refused to even think about using that, just from the smell.

"Hurry up,"

…

"Hey, reading material."

"Now!"

…

"I can't go when someone's watching." There was a pause. "I don't trust you. You'll look." Eirika glanced to the side to see that Lock-Nah had joined her in the hall, slamming the door behind him. She shook her head. Her nephew was just trying to annoy this man because they had kidnapped them. ~Good job, Alex. Don't worry; I won't let them do anything to you~

"Oh my god! Doesn't anyone around here know how to flush a toilet?" She heard the boy cry, making her laughter finally burst out. The look on the man's face made it all the better. "You know, this is his way of paying you back for kidnapping us; you might want to get used to it."

"Get used to it?" Her glared at her before turning again and giving out a curse in that different language again. She chuckled again and he turned back to her. "What is so funny?"

"You are," She answered honestly. "And something tells me that you're going to be for the rest of this journey." He stared at her, a mixed look of anger and shock on his face before he pulled it into a blank stare.

"Oh, I will be, will I? What makes you think that?"

"That boy is going to annoy you until you can no longer stand it," The woman shook her head. "I don't know if he gets that from his mother's side or his father's side; a mixture of both, I suppose. He takes after Timothy the most though." She then scratched the back of his head. "That's not good though. He's not even blood related to that man and he's the most annoying of the entire group!" Eirika then blushed. "Sometimes, of course."

Lock-Nah's face turning blank for a moment, as if he was thinking, before he snorted and frowned, crossing his arms. "And you think I care?"

The woman gave him another glance before turning back to stare at the wall of the train. "Maybe, and then again, maybe not. You're the one listening." She tried her hardest not to glance at the man but couldn't help it and saw his nostrils flaring as he tried to stay calm. She tossed her head back and gave out another laugh. At that moment, the train came to a jerking stop, making Eirika stumble forward…right into Lock-Nah's arms as he reached forward to stable her.

"Alex," She pulled away instantly and went to open the door when gunshots began to go off. Unable to hold her curiosity, she turned to the window and her eyes narrowed into a glare. Her nephew was running towards Karnak, dodging the bullets as he went. "Alex!" She ripped past Lock-Nah and ran outside, dodging bullets herself. She heard screaming and glanced behind to see that Imhotep had-Imhotep! He was…was human again; if you could call him that. His skin had returned. He looked just like she remembered. She felt her knees grow weak but continued on after Alex. This was bad. Very bad.

"Alex," She cried. "Wait up!" The boy was fast. He was gone through the pillars, not paying attention to the voice calling after him. Smart boy; he didn't know if it was the enemy or not and wasn't going to stop and waste time to find out. She would just have to catch up to him first.

Bursting into the building, Eirika gave off a large sigh to see her nephew bent over, breathing hard. She ran up behind him and grabbed his hand. He jumped with a yell and then gave a sigh of relief himself.

"Come on, we can't stop," She told him. Hopefully, if they got away, they could find water or something that would help them survive until they could find Rick and the others again. "We need to-"

Another image jolted off of the golden bracelet again, cutting her off. Alex lifted the arm and they both watched it again like they had before. This time it was traveling from Karnak all the way to the Temple Island of Philae. As they watched in silence for a moment, Eirika's sight caught hold of the man in black walking across the water to them. She placed herself in front of Alex again, her eyes narrowed.

"Keep your hands off of him!" She growled at the man that towered over her. If you thought that her knees were getting weak at the sight of him on the train from nearly fifty feet away then you wouldn't believe how weak they were as he stared down at her. She had to use Alex as a stand, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, as she tried to ignore the memories in her mind.

But, could they really be called her memories? They belonged to Princess Amunet, not her; whether or not she was her reincarnation. But still…these feelings…they were hard to deal with.

"_You know that running doesn't work," _Imhotep chuckled. _"You figured that out last time."_

"I know," she replied. "But it doesn't hurt in trying."

He gave another chuckle before bending over to face Alex; he held his ground, feeling his aunt's grip. _"You should teach her to keep from running. All it does is make things worse."_

Eirika smirked. "No such luck. It was dear Alex here that started it this time, not me." Imhotep was still for a moment before another smirk pulled across his face.

"_It's seems that you would have been the better mother, then."_

"Evelyn is great," She hissed. "Don't try to-" She paused at the look on the mummy's face as he turned to walk away. That hazed look that would fall across the eyes as you remembered something. Was…was Imhotep thinking about Amunet? The Princess had been giving birth when she and the child had…passed on.

Shaking her head, Eirika forced any thoughts of tears from her mind. Now was not the time to have any thoughts of sorrow for the one that had kidnapped her and her nephew. And she prayed that there never would be…

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MUMMY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Suicidal Dives**_

**Taylor stared up at the sky as her brother sat close to her, playing with one of his knives. **This was getting boring. It was better than riding everywhere on a damn horse, but still. She wanted to move instead of just sit here and fly. She didn't foresee herself doing this anytime soon after this.

"Taylor," The American looked down to see that Ardeth and his sister had taken a seat across from her. "We need to talk."

"Talk?" She raised a brow. "About what?" She would love to talk to the Medjai, but if it was in front of her brother then there was no way that it was the topic she was thinking about.

"You have to come to terms with what we've told you," Ammina began. "All of this, it's just too much coincidence. You and-"

"That's exactly what it is," Timothy cut the woman off. "Coincidence. Sure, Taylor may have been a part of your little group for a couple of years but that doesn't mean that she is some reborn warrior."

"Why can that not be?" Ammina growled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because I thought they didn't let women join in on all this stuff, even nowadays; besides these two here." Rick had joined in the conversation as he sat on Taylor's other side.

At the sound of whistling, they all watched as Ardeth turned and Horus landed on his hand. He turned back to them. "If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future."

"Look, even _if,_" Rick began. "I…we were some sort of sacred Medjai, what good does that do us now?"

"It is the missing piece of your heart. If you embrace it, if you accept it, you can do anything." Ardeth told them.

"Sounds great." Rick sighed. Taylor rolled her eyes but stayed silent as her brother snorted. "Listen. What can we expect from our old friend Imhotep?"

"His powers are returning quickly." Ammina decided to speak. "By the time they reach Ahm Shere, he will be too much for the Scorpion King."

Rick sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Can't we get a break?"

"Look at it this way," Timothy grinned. "We did have a break. Nearly ten years."

"He's got a point." Taylor smiled. "And I swear that if in another ten years something like this happens again I am going to be pissed."

"You and me both." Ammina sighed, hanging her head for a moment.

"Are you sure that you're his sister?" Timothy asked the female Medjai. "'Cause I think that you fit in more with us then you do with him.

"What does that mean?" Ardeth stared at him with a plain face. Timothy gave a small gulp.

Taylor glanced over to Evy as she flinched. Tilting her head, she stood up, leaving them to talk amongst themselves some more. "Evy, you all right?" She didn't receive an answer. The other woman continued to glare over the side of the ship, as if she was watching something. Her breaths turned sharper; shorter. "Hey, Ric-" Taylor jumped as the woman let out a cry and ran for the edge of the ship. Good thing she was there. She wrapped her arms around her waist and tried to keep her on but was taken over as well. It was moments later that she felt both of her feet get grabbed and glanced up to see that all four of the men and Ammina had hurried over to grab them. When they were pulled back up, Evy was grabbed by her husband and brother while Timothy and Ammina jumped on Taylor as Ardeth tried to pay attention to both of the conversations.

"Are you all right?" The Medjai asked.

"Yeah," Taylor nodded, trying to calm her breathing. That had been close; too close.

"What happened?" Timothy demanded.

"I'm not really sure. She was…staring at something. I don't know what, and then she ran forward and fell off! She was lucky that I was there to grab her."

"Why in the hell did she jump off in the first place?" Her brother growled, turning to look at the others on the ship.

"Evy, I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately with all these dreams and visions-" Rick began.

His wife cut him off. "No, no, they're memories from my previous life. Honestly, I'm not losing my mind. It all makes perfect sense now."

"And that's the reason why you found the bracelet?" Timothy raised a brow.

"Exactly," She nodded. "I was its protector."

"Now do you believe, my friend?" Ardeth said. "Clearly, you were destined to protect this woman."

"Right. She's a reincarnated Princess and I'm a warrior for God." Rick rolled his eyes.

"And your son leads the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides of the pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago."

"And just…how does this story end?" Taylor wondered.

"Only the Journey is written, not the destination." The Medjai twins said together.

"Convenient." Rick snorted.

"How else do you explain Evy's visions?" Ammina asked him. "That Alex wears the bracelet. How do you explain your mark?"

"Bad luck." Taylor replied.

"Coincidence." Rick added.

"Stupidity." Timothy snorted.

"My friends," Ardeth shook his head. "There is a fine line between all three and fate."

"Here's a good question for you then," Taylor stood up and placed her hands on her hips as she stared at the Medjai twins. "What about Eirika and Jonathan? Are they not a part of this? If Evy is, then why aren't they?"

"Well, I'm not sure about Jonathan," Ammina gave the man beside her a small smile. "But I'm sure that Eirika is a part of this."

"Oh? And how is that?" Timothy asked.

"Amunet." The woman told him.

Taylor thought for a moment. "I remember her coming up last time, too. She was Imhotep's sister or something?"

"No," Ardeth shook his head. "Amunet was the elder sister of Nefertiri and Ramses. She was Imhotep's wife who died with her child during labor. Anck-Su-Namun was said to look a lot like Amunet and that was the reason why Imhotep took a liking to her."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, I can understand it if it was just Evy and Eirika," Timothy began. "But are you trying to tell me that Jonathan is Ramses reborn?"

"I am right here, you know." The man in question frowned as the Medjai beside him giggled.

"We're not trying to tell you anything," Ardeth replied. "Other than the truth. Evelyn and Eirika are connected in this all, even if their brother is not." He locked eyes with Taylor. "As are the three of you."

_**~And you neglected I called you out, don't please…**_

_**I said we're stronger than this now!**_

_**You resurrected mistakes Years past it seems…**_

_**And they exist to still haunt you!~**_

"**Aunt Eirika, what are we going to do?"**

Eirika glanced up from her spot against the statue. Alex had been chained to a pole in the temple but Eirika had been left free. Imhotep knew that the woman wouldn't be going anywhere without her nephew. She felt guilty; she had tried to pull the pole from the ground but she wasn't strong enough.

"Don't worry, Alex. Nothing's going to happen. We'll be just fine. You're mom and dad are on their way right now with Aunt Taylor and Uncle Timothy and Uncle Jonathan. They'll catch up to us soon and we'll be back home in England before you know it."

"Yeah," That seemed to lighten Alex's mood as he sat down and began to draw in the sand with a stick.

They sat there in silence for a bit longer until a soft whisper caught the woman's attention. Glancing at her nephew for a moment, Eirika stood up as he didn't notice as the whispers continued.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked her.

"I'm…I'm going to go see if I can get us something to drink," She lied. "I'll be right back."

Not waiting for a reply, Eirika walked away, carefully following the soft voice as she tried to stay away from the ones in camp. The voice was so soft, but she could hear it. She just couldn't make out what it was saying to her as it led her through the pillars of the Karnak temple.

Then, the pain hit her. Eirika fell to her knees, holding her body. It came out of nowhere and felt like a something kicking her in the stomach over and over again. She bit her lips to keep a cry from coming out as it began to burn. Taking deep breaths, she tried to keep from groaning but a few of them slipped out as her eyes began to water. As she lay there, she watched as a pair of feet moved towards her slowly. She didn't even want to think about who it was and tried to close her eyes but she was caught. The feet were bare with golden anklets. And they were small; women. Next to her and Meela, there were no other women with the group. She was going to try and lift her eyes to see who it was but the voice froze her. It was strange…and for some reason it took Eirika a little while to realize that it was Ancient Egyptian and figure out what was said.

_Are you afraid?_

"_Shouldn't I be?" _Eirika was surprised that she could even talk with the pain she was feeling.

_No, not of me. I know you are in pain. Can you lift your head? _Eirika would have shook it if it wasn't killing her. _Try._

"_What do you want from me?" _She demanded.

_I want…I want you to stop him. I want you to save him._

"_Who?"_

_Imhotep. _

The name made Eirika force herself to open her eyes and look up at the woman kneeling before her. She didn't know what to think. The woman was tan with long, straight black hair and dark brown eyes. Dressed in the white and gold you would original think seeing on the Ancient Egyptian women, Eirika knew instantly who this woman was.

"_Amunet?"_

_Indeed._

"_But, how? Are you a-"_

"_Ghost? You can say that. Imhotep is not far from her, using the Book of the Dead to bring back Anck-Su-Namun… _The pain in her voice…it made Eirika feel so bad. So guilty. _I need your help._

"_My help?"_

_Yes. I need…I need to stop him. Imhotep is…he's just going too far with both that other woman and the Scorpion King. I cannot stand by and let him do it now that I have been…_

Eirika understood what the Princess was saying. It was only because of Imhotep reading from the Book of the Dead that Amunet's ghost was now walking around. Were Jonathan and Evelyn witnessing something like this? Or was it just her?

"_Why do you need me?"_

_I believe that you already know the answer to that question. _The body. She needed the body. But that meant- _Do not worry. I will not possess you like Anck-Su-Namun will. Trust me. Just for a little while. That's all that I ask._

Eirika didn't know what to do. She was laying her in pain, talking to a ghost of a Princess that had been dead for thousands of years. Was she dreaming or had she gone crazy? Well, with everything that she had seen on these two encounters with Imhotep she could honestly say that she was NOT crazy.

"_Can't really say no, can I?"_

Amunet gave a laugh. _No, I suppose that you can't._

"_Then be my guest." _Eirika sighed.

_I appreciate this._

Eirika watched as the ghost reached out and touched her shoulder. A soothing warmth spread over her skin, pushing the pain away as the ghost faded away. When the soothing faded away the pain was back, just multiplied several time. Eirika closed her eyes again, trying to calm her breathing again. Everything was silent for a few minutes.

"What are you doing here?" Eirika could barely open her eyes to see that Lock-Nah was kneeling before her, a strange look on his face; a mixture of anger and worry. She tried to reply but ended up staying silent as her breaths remained hard. "Foolish woman." The man shook his head softly. Eirika was surprised as the large man picked her up in his arms and began to carry her through the temple. She found herself clutching to his red top, trying to ignore the pain; it had died a bit but it was still there, antagonizing her.

"Auntie Eirika! Are you all right?" Alex cried, running to her as she was set down. "What did you do to her?" He growled at Lock-Nah.

"It's fine, Alex," Eirika hissed. "He didn't-" The boy looked back at her and nodded.

"Keep an eye on her," The man told him. "Don't let her wander off on her own anymore." Eirika opened an eye and watched as Lock-Nah walked away before closing it again.

"Are you sure you're all right, Aunt Eirika?"

The woman opened her eyes once more and stared at the boy for a moment before closing them again. "I'm fine…" She fell silent for what seemed an hour; she then heard kicking and her nephew's chain rattling.

"Don't even think about it!" Lock-Nah's voice made her jump and open her eyes again. The tall man was stomping towards them and Alex ran, hiding behind her.

"Hold on there, partner." He held the Bracelet up with a grin as his Aunt pushed herself into a sitting position against the statue.

Lock-Nah bent down to level his face a bit with the child's. "When the time comes," He grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. "I shall truly enjoy killing you." He gave the woman beneath them a side-glance, waiting for her to do something or make a comment but she didn't. Her eyes were closed again as her breathing was a bit hard.

"But until that time," Alex decided to speak, pulling his hand off of him. "You better be a little nicer to me. Now, where's my water?"

Lock-Nah slammed it into his arm and turned to leave, giving Eirika a final look. "Stubborn boy," He muttered.

"No ice?" Alex called to him. Lock-Nah froze for a moment before shouting something in Arabic and stomping off again. The boy waited a moment longer before hurrying beside the woman. "Aunt Eirika, where was it that we're headed to next?"

"The Temple Island of Philae." She breathed. "What are…are you doing?"

Alex gave a smile as he played in the wet sand. "Leaving behind a clue."

_**~And still you feel like the loneliness is better replaced by this**_

_**I don't believe that this way…**_

_**And I can see the fear in your eyes, I've seen it materialize**_

_**Growing stronger each day!~**_

**The moment that Izzy had landed his balloon beside the train everyone moved. **Taylor, Rick, Ardeth, and Timothy all hurried to the train to search, their guns at the ready. Evelyn and Ammina made their way to the temple to search there. Taylor's heart was pounding in her ears until she realized that there was no one on the train.

"They've gone." Ardeth called to them. "We've lost them."

"Dammit!" Timothy kicked at the sand. "What in the hell do we do now?"

Taylor shook her head, unsure herself. "Maybe they left a clue or-"

"Rick!" All four of them took off towards the temple without any words to the other. Evy was holding Alex's tie as Ammina wore a smile on her face.

"Smart boy." The Medjai grinned.

"Eirika is with him, after all." Timothy added.

"Alex left us his tie, and he made us a little sand castle."

"What is it?" Taylor asked her. "It's the Temple Island of Philae. They've gone to Philae."

"That-a-boy, Alex. Come on!"

"How in the hell did he make that?" Timothy asked, staring at the castle. "I can barely make regular sand castles, let alone something like that!"

"That's because you just suck," Taylor called back to her brother as they hurried back to the balloon.

"Why do you tease him so much?" Ammina asked her friend.

"Aww, I'm not being mean. Teasing is just…it's something that siblings do to one another." She then thought who she was talking about. "Normal siblings."

"So Ardeth and I are not normal siblings?" Taylor gave her a look and the Medjai coughed. "Point taken."

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 7

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MUMMY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Keep it Clean**_

"**I've been meaning to talk to you."**

"Same here."

Taylor turned to see Ardeth standing behind her. They had just arrived at Philae and the others had already hurried off to search for Eirika and Alex, leaving the two of them by themselves for the first time in a long time. She gave a small smile. "So, have you been enjoying the balloon as much as I have?" She asked.

Ardeth gave a smile himself. "Like I said before, I like to keep my feet on the ground."

"And I said before that you liked it last time."

"Yes. There are a lot of things that I liked all those years ago." He replied as they walked together into the Temple. "But I'm sure that you don't want to hear about that."

"You're wrong," Taylor folded her hands behind her back, giving a smile as she stared at the blue sky. "It's been eight years, Ardeth. I want to hear everything that you've done."

"And I you." Ardeth told her. "Why don't you start?"

She thought for a moment. "Nothing's really happened to me. We live next door to Rick and the others. Eirika stays with us most of the time, just like Jonathan. We're more like a family now than friends and acquaintances. Timothy's working with the army again but he's got freedom to do his own thing at the moment."

"What about you? What do you do?"

Taylor smiled. "Eirika and I work at a library/museum. She missed working at the one in Egypt and so we joined together." She pulled a frown and closed her eyes at the thought of the man that had run the museum/library in Cairo. Poor Terrance. "And that's pretty much it. There's nothing that I really do except to go with Eirika and Rick sometimes or hang out with Alex."

"That's it?" Ardeth looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, why? Where you expecting something else?"

"No, not really, I suppose."

The Medjai gave her a look before his smile grew wider. He began to tell her everything, from when they returned home after Hamunaptra and up to when they met at the O'Connell's house.

"You have a brother?!" Taylor cried in shock. "Three years of living with you and you didn't think to mention or introduce him?"

He gave a laugh. "I am as surprised as you are."

"Ahh, daddy decided to make a new family, huh? It's okay; you're not the only one."

Ardeth gave another smile. "I know that." He paused for a moment to think. "I have been offered a bride."

Taylor froze, not sure how to respond to that. Why would he tell her something like that? "R-really…"

"Yes," He closed his eyes. "They believe that I would agree to his marriage."

"They?"

"The elders." Taylor frowned. That figured. The elders had hated her since she first came around, even after she had been accepted by the others. "But I told them that I wouldn't."

"What? Why?"

Ardeth turned and faced her. "Because, _Rohee_, my heart already belongs to you."

She felt her cheeks heating up. "Ardeth…"

"I've missed you these last years. I have dreamed of your face every night." His hand rose to trace that thin scar on her face; the scar she had received almost 10 years ago for protecting him. He would never forget that.

"And I've missed you too, Ardeth." Taylor replied with a soft smile. "I often think about the time we spent together in the desert. You hated me so much when Ammina first brought me back to you."

"I was just being foolish." He told her, shaking his head. He reached out and grabbed her hands. "_Rohee_, do you think about the days in the sun? Do you miss the sands?"

"Well of course. Living nearly four years of my life there before returning to England isn't easy, Ardeth. Egypt will always be a part of me."

"Then return with me."

Taylor blinked at him. "What?"

"Return with me, Taylor." Ardeth repeated. "Come back with me to the desert. It hasn't been the same without you."

She gave a soft smile. "Ardeth, your people would kill me, remember? If I was to leave, they-"

"Not anymore, _Rohee." _Ardeth smiled. "I am the Head of the Clan now. Anything I say happens. They can't tell me no any longer."

Taylor was silent, staring at him. He really just asked her that. He wanted her to return with him. To go back to the Medjai. When she was there she missed Rick and her brother and her previous life but now…the Medjai is what she missed. Was it strange to feel that way?

"Ardeth, I don't…How could I just…" She gave a sigh.

He lifted his hand again and curled her hair behind her ear. "I know, but-"

"There the two of you are!" They both turned at Jonathan's voice. "Come on, we got to go!"

Taylor and Ardeth both hurried after him to the balloon. "Did you find the next clue?"

"Yes. It was his jacket, this time." The man told them. "Evy said it was the Temple of Abu Simbel this time."

Taylor pulled a face as they joined the others on the blimp. "How in the hell did Alex make that? Eirika must have helped him because there is just no way possible that he could do that on his own."

"Well, she is there. She would help without a doubt on that." Jonathan nodded. He then sighed. "I hope she's safe."

"They're both fine, Jonathan." Ammina smiled. "Don't worry. Eirika can take care of herself and Alex."

_**~Baptized with a perfect name**_

_**The doubting one by heart**_

_**Alone without himself~**_

"**I hate camels."** Eirika sighed. "And I hate her." She glared at Anck-Su-Namun. For the last few days, since that event in Karnak, there had been a strange feeling in her. Yes, she still felt the pain that she had succumbed to before but it was nowhere near the pain it was. There was like a second voice in her mind, telling her what to say whenever she was close to Imhotep.

She watched as the two of them rode ahead of them and confusion and anger swirled in her chest. Why, if he was just going to bring her back and stay with that woman did he grab her and bring her along? What did he even plan on doing with her? Di he plan on something or was he just…

_He's being a fool… _That voice told her. _Perhaps you should go and talk to him._

~Why would I want to do that?~ She asked herself, crossing her arms. ~It's not like he means anything. I'm just pissed that he's…~

Lifting her head at the squawk, Eirika took notice of the hawk in the sky. It seems that Lock-Nah noticed it too and watched it as it flew by. The man then lowered his head and glanced at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the path ahead of him.

_I think I have an idea…_

~Oh? And what would that be?~Eirika listened for a moment before her face turned red. ~Good lord, how can you even ask me that? They kidnapped us, remember?~

_Yes, but you find him attractive, do you not?_

~Well, yes, but this is totally not a good idea!~

_Eirika, just trust me._

~Trust you? You're a voice in my head!~

_I believe that we both know that is not what I am._

Eirika sighed. ~Fine. If I get killed for this it's your fault.~

_He won't kill you. He can't kill you._

Taking a deep breath and glancing at Alex as the boy continued to read a book, Eirika closed her eyes and moved her camel up beside Lock-Nah's. The man glanced at her from the corner of his eye but stayed silent. She was silent for a moment or two longer as well, gathering up her courage to do what this dead Princess wanted her to.

"Lock-Nah, can I ask you a question?"

"What?" His voice was sharp.

"That woman, Meela, is she your wife? Girlfriend?"

Lock-Nah choked before giving her a look of horror. "No!"

"Then why do you work for her?"

"Because she pays me."

"Yes, I understand that Meela paid you, but technically that woman isn't Meela anymore. Do you think Anck-Su-whatever is going to continue to do so?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"No, the correct question is 'Why should she'." Eirika closed her eyes for a moment. "She 'technically' didn't hire you. What makes you think that she is going to continue to pay you?" Lock-Nah went silent for a moment as he thought to himself. "See, you don't know, do you?" Eirika shook her head. "you men pick the most foolish women to work for."

"Oh?" He raised a brow and looked back at her. "And I suppose that you can do better?"

"Well, I do live in England and run a museum as well as with my sister when she needs me and well, you saw our house." She paused for a moment and grinned as he recalled to himself the house he had found her in. He had to admit, it was nice. "So therefore I believe that I could do better," She then scowled. "And be smart about it, too."

"And what is to say that Meela isn't smart?"

"Well, she's an idiot for digging up an undead mummy that wants to control the world. Haven't ya'll read the books? You fools always lose in trying to do that. That and she let some ghost take over her body and lose herself. Don't you see a problem with that?" The silence that he gave her said that he did. "Understand what I mean?"

Lock-Nah stared at her for a moment before glancing ahead again. "What happened the other night?"

Eirika raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"At Karnak that night. When I found you on the ground in pain."

"Who said I was in pain? Why couldn't I have been sleeping? It's not like I had a bed to lie in, after all."

"I know the difference between sleeping and pain." He growled at her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Just a little headache."

"It appeared to be more than just 'little'."

She smiled. "Why do you care?" She gave a small gasp. "Where you worried about me?" Lock-Nah opened his mouth to reply but found nothing before turning his head away. She gave a giggle. "Aww, Lock-Nah, you act like such a mean fellow but you truly are a sweetheart, aren't you?"

He glared at him. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I think I do." She continued to smile. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she took notice of a certain man watching them. "And that's why you can't approach Meela/undead woman about your pay. You're too sweet and embarrassed to ask for it. Or…" She gave him a strange look. "Perhaps it wasn't money that the woman paid you in." She gave him a look.

Lock-Nah dropped his mouth open before another look of horror passed over his face. "What is wrong with you?" He demanded. "Never in my life so get that out of your head now!" He then regained his composure. "Besides, she's not my type."

"Oh really?" She chanced another look and noticed that Imhotep had turned his full attention to them now and was slowing his camel so that they could catch up to him. "And just who is your type, exactly?"

Lock-Nah gave a smirk this time. "If you don't stop asking these questions then I just might have to show you."

Eirika blushed a deep red this time as another laugh flew from her lips. "Oh, you naughty fellow. But then again, who knows what would happen if you were to-"

"_Lock-Nah," _They both turned to the man that had joined them. The man got the point and began to pull away.

"Lock-Nah," Eirika gave him a wink. "I appreciate the offer." If you could tell when dark-skinned people blushed then you would have known that this man would have been more embarrassed than anything else in his life.

"_I don't want you around him." _Imhotep's voice told her lowly.

Eirika raised a brow at him. "You can't tell me what I can or cannot do, mummy-boy. You might be able to control your little friend up there, but not me." She motioned to the woman that was glaring back at them.

Imhotep smiled. _"You've grown over the years."_

"You don't know anything about me, you crazy lunatic, and I doubt that you ever will." She replied, crossing her arms. He gave her another look before giving a sigh. "You know, she's very upset with you."

The mummy gave her another look. _"Who?"_

"Amunet."

At the name, Imhotep gave a small smile. _"And what makes you say that?"_

Eirika turned and glared at him. "Is that all you can really say?" She shook her head. "Both times you've been reborn and both times you tried to bring Anck-Su-Namun back instead of her."

"_Not true." _Imhotep shook his head. _"I just did not have enough time to bring her back as well. Your friends showed up."_

"Yes, well, you don't have to worry about that not happening again, I'm afraid." She frowned.

He looked at her strangely. _"What do you mean?"_

"_What do you think she means?" _The voice that replied wasn't Eirika's. She could hear and see still but she was not in control of her body.

Imhotep seemed to notice that as well and looked shocked._ "Amunet? But…but how-"_

"_When you read from the Book of the Dead at Karnak," _She replied._ "Anck-Su-Namun wasn't the only one that returned."_

"_Amunet-" _He reached up to touch her but Amunet pulled away.

"_No."_

"_But…why?"_

"_Look at what you've done, Imhotep." _Both of them had forgotten that they were in the middle of a huge group on camels and neither of the cared as some listened in. _"I can understand the finding of another to love after I was gone but everything that you did because of her…" _She fell silent for a moment. _"They killed you,"_ The words escaped her lips. _"All over a simple thing like killing a man. Pharaoh or not, you still shouldn't have been left to torture such as that."_ She referred to being buried alive.

"_It…I wish that I would have thought about it sooner,"_ Imhotep hung his head, eyes closed. _"By the time that I thought of using the Book of the Dead, it was already too late to try and use it on you. I couldn't…I couldn't bear the thought of losing you; not twice."_

"_That's just it,"_ She shook her head. _"She wasn't me. She might have looked like me, acted like me, but she wasn't me. You got lost, my love. You should keep yourself from doing it again." _Imhotep frowned, eyes closed for a moment._ "You can still stop now, Imhotep. There is still time."_

"_I…I cannot."_

"_And why is that? What is keeping you from being smart? All you are leading these men to are death and failure." _Imhotep gave her another look before moving away again. This time he went the opposite way, leaving Anck-Su-Namun alone with Hafez instead of returning to her side. _"So be it."_

Eirika shook her head as it got light. ~Damn, give me warning next time you do that, yeah?~

_Forgive me._

~No, it's all right. Just…~ She glanced after Imhotep as he moved by himself, seemingly lost in thought. ~I'm sorry…~

_So am I…_

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 8

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MUMMY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**I have a really good idea for you guys at the end and I really, really hope that you enjoy it.**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Not Sand this time?**_

"**You," **Eirika lifted her head and turned from the rock she was sitting on to face Anck-Su-Namun. She felt that fire from Amunet rise in her chest again. "Hafez told me that you were…are Amunet's reincarnation."

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately." She scowled. "And not willingly, mind you?"

_Don't like me, Eirika?_

~You know the answer to that question, Amunet.~

_Good. I am fond of you as well…or of myself._

Eirika fought a grin. "What do you want, Mee-er…"

"I…I want you to leave him be. Don't go near him again."

Eirika didn't have to think about who she was talking about. "Sweetie, trust me, I wouldn't be near him right now if he hadn't of kidnapped me. It's him you should be talking to, not me. So stop being an idiot and go talk to your lover-boy and leave me alone, got it?"

"You can't talk-"

"Look, you might have been someone important all those years ago but you aren't here; not anymore. So go run off before I make you."

"I will not be-"

"Leave her alone," Lock-Nah's voice told the woman. Anck-Su-Namun looked at him in shock before lowering her head and moving away. "Who pissed you off?"

Eirika grinned as she closed her book. "Just tired of being dragged around Egypt, I suppose. And you have no idea how bad I want a shower. It's been three days! You could at least offer me some clothes to change into."

"The only clothes that we have are separate changes of this," He pulled on his robes.

"Any clean ones?"

"Just one, but-"

"I wouldn't mind wearing that."

Lock-Nah gave her a look. "I am not giving you my clothes."

"Aww, come on now! I've been wearing these clothes since the ride back to England. I'm sure I'm starting to smell. Please?"

"I said no."

Eirika sighed and hung her head. "You're so mean, Lock-Nah. And here I thought you could be a gentleman."

"Woman," his voice was brisk. "There is nothing gentle about me."

Eirika pulled a shocked face before a smooth grin spread across her face. "Lock-Nah, was that an attempt at a flirt?" She asked him. He glanced in another direction, pretending to not hear her. "Because if that was then I believe that it worked."

_What are you doing?_

~What am I doing? I thought you were doing it to make your husband mad~

_Oh, this is precious,_ Amunet's voice chuckled. _I didn't know that you had a thing for rude, mean men._

~I do not have a thing for him.~ Eirika scowled inwardly.

_Then what are you doing?_

~I…I have no idea…~

Standing up, Eirika gave another smile to the man that had been beside her before moving towards the Blue Nile. She caught sight of Imhotep standing in the middle of it, watching her but she clearly ignored him as she knelt down to get a drink. A plan on how she was going to free Alex from these goons was spreading through her mind as she stayed there for a little while. If she could get Alex free and to the temple then there was no fear of him being harmed tomorrow at sunrise. Perhaps…maybe…

"Surprised to see me?" At Alex's cry, Eirika turned from the water in time to see the man picking her nephew up. "Leaving bread crumbs, huh? Huh?"

"Hey!" She grabbed his arm. "Put him down, Lock-Nah!" The man turned his glare to her. "Please." He was silent for a moment before setting the boy back on his feet. Alex ran to her and hid behind her. "Of course we've been leaving tracks," She told him, crossing her arms. "You didn't expect us to just stand by and do nothing, did you?"

Lock-Nah struggled with his answer before giving a sigh. "I suppose not."

That seemed to shock Alex as well as Eirika as the boy peeked around his Aunt. "Are you…feeling all right?"

Shaking his head, the man walked off a few steps. "I'm not sure anymore." He mumbled.

"What did you do to him, Auntie?" Alex asked. "He's normally so mean."

Eirika gave a laugh. "Don't worry, Alex, I'm sure-"

"_I hope your family enjoyed their journey."_

At the voice, both of them turned to Imhotep, who was still standing in the water.

Eirika watched a repeat of what happened nine years ago. Instead of it being a wall of sand it was a wall of water. Everyone watched in shock as Eirika just stood there, arms crossed like she saw this every day.

Eirika gave him a grin. "Not sand this time?"

Imhotep gave her a smirk before the wall of water was shot off down the canyon.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, grabbing her hand.

Eirika bit her lip. Had Rick and the others already caught up to them? If they had and Imhotep had seen them, where they in the canyon? How had they gotten by in a plane in silence. Or…were they even in a plane this time?

"Alex, no matter what happens," She told him. "Stay right here, understand? Don't move."

"What are you going to do?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"Auntie Eirika's gotta be a hero at the moment, okay?"

Alex nodded and she turned to run back to the water but something caught her hand. She turned to see that Lock-Nah had moved, a look of worry and disbelief on his face. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I'm saving my family!" She growled, trying to pull away from him but he was too strong. That wasn't hard to believe. She gave him a pleading look and he let her hand slip from his. She turned again and hurried through what was left of the river. This was a repeat of what happened with the sand last time. His eyes were open this time though so there was no tricking him this time. That, and Eirika didn't have the time for that now. Instead, she tackled him from the side, knocking both of them into what was left of the water.

Imhotep stood up, dragging her with him. Grasping his shoulders he shook her, asking why she kept getting in his way. His answer was just a small smile and he hissed under his breath before stalking off out of the water.

"Way to, Auntie!" Alex clapped his hands.

She grinned as she moved out of the water. "Well, there's the shower I wanted." She began twisting her hair to get the water out of it.

"Are mom and dad…"

"They're fine," Eirika assured him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him but she was covered in water. "This happened last time as well, except with sand and not water. They survived that, too."

"You keep talking about 'what happened last time', Aunt Eirika. When are you actually gonna tell me the story?" Alex demanded.

"I believe that is the story for you to be told by your parents. After all, that's where they met eachother and fell in love."

Alex pulled a face. "You mean that the only reason I'm even here is because that guy tried to kill my parents before?" He pointed at Imhotep.

"Yeah,. Pretty much." Eirika gave a laugh and rubbed his head. "You'll understand when you hear the story, Alex. Ask your mom about it when all of this is over, got it?"

Alex kicked at the dirt. He had wanted to hear the story for a while now. "All right."

Eirika smiled and watched as he walked away, probably to get something to eat. She shook her head and sighed, glancing down at herself. "Good job, Eirika. I'm gonna get sick walking through the forest wet." She told herself. "But, what else could I have done?"

"Here," Looking towards the voice, Eirika couldn't help but give a small smile at the red and black robes that the man was holding out to her.

"Lock-Nah, you don't have to-"

"Just…just take them." He growled at her.

She took them with a smile. "As I said before, Lock-Nah. A sweetheart."

_**~Colder than Ice, The World falls apart  
Cold like a Stone, The spell on the Souls  
Colder than ice, Your hand on my Heart  
A world made of stone, Let tenderness freeze~**_

"**That's the Blue Nile down there,"** Rick began as they all gazed over the side. "We must be out of Egypt by now."

"In ancient times, this still belonged to the upper kingdom. The oasis must be around here somewhere."

"Don't worry Evy, we'll find him. "He's a smart kid."

"And Eirika's smart too," Jonathan added. "They'll leave us a sign."

"I hope they're not hurt," Ammina added.

"It's all right," Timothy assured her. "Eirika's strong enough to protect both of them and Imhotep won't let anyone lay a finger on her so they're fine."

"I don't know," The Medjai shook her head. "Lock-Nah is a fierce man. Not just anything can tame him."

"That's right," Evelyn looked at Ardeth. "You know that man. How so?"

Ardeth ran a hand down Horus' chest again. "We met Lock-Nah and his clan years ago; around the time we first were let out onto the battle field. He's the one who killed our father."

No one really knew what to say after that and they all turned their separate ways.

"Oh my God, not again!" Ammina's voice then cried.

Timothy and Jonathan both turned and at the same time gave off a girlish scream at the wall of water that was chasing them down.

"We're in trouble!" Izzy cried.

"Damn he's as ugly as ever!" Taylor remarked.

Ardeth sent his falcon off before they all grabbed hold of something on the ship.

"Izzy, come hard right! Starboard! Starboard!" Rick cried. The pilot hit some bar and then the balloon took off fast but the wall of water was still behind them. The water kept up for a while before finally disappearing around some of the corners.

Izzy pulled himself up and glared at Rick and Timothy. "Was there a little something you forget to mention? Hmm?"

"Yeah, they guy that kidnapped Alex and Eirika is an undead mummy from the age of Seti the first who's trying to become ruler of the world and happens to have magical, nasty powers." Taylor offered up. "Any other questions?"

"Uh, people?" At Jonathan's voice, they all turned to see a vast forest before them and a huge, golden pyramid in the very middle of it.

"Ahm Shere." Ardeth gasped.

"Talk about an oasis," Ammina couldn't help but smile. "The Scorpion King and his wife must love it here."

Rick grabbed the scope to get a better look at the Pyramid. "Right."

Timothy opened his mouth to speak when the rumbling caught his attention. "Guys!" He glared at the face in the water. "He's back!"

"Hang on!" Izzy ordered, hitting that bar again.

"Timothy!" The man hadn't grabbed on and flew over the edge. Jonathan had barely made it in time.

"Tim!" Taylor crawled over and helped yank him back over the edge.

When back to safety, Timothy wrapped an arm around Jonathan's neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you, man." Jonathan waved his hand on his face, trying to knock him out of it as the others gave a laugh.

The balloon's rockets died and Ardeth threw himself over his sister, pining them both to the floor and held onto the netting as tight as they could as the water hit them, knocking them down into the forest.

"Something happened," Timothy coughed as he pushed himself up off the ground. "They didn't hit us nearly as hard as it should have."

"Eirika," Evelyn smiled. "Last time she took care of the wall of sand by kneeing him in the groin. She must have done something this time as well."

"That's why I love that woman," Taylor grinned. She then fell silent. They were at the Oasis now. The journey was coming to an end and so would her time with Ardeth. She had already talked to Evelyn about it but she just didn't know what to do. And if she did choose to go with Ardeth, how was she going to tell Rick and Timothy?

"We're gonna to get my son." Rick told them as he passed off their supplies. "Then we're gonna wanna get out of here fast, so make this work, Izzy."

"No, no, you don't understand, goddamn it." The man cried as the smoke and sparks continued to let loose. "This thing was filled with gas. Not hot air-gas! I need gas to get this thing off the ground. Where am I going to get gas from around here? Huh? Bananas? Mangos? Tarzan's ass?" He then paused as Timothy snickered. "Well, maybe I could finagle it to take hot air. But do you know how many cubic meters I'd need? It's too big!"

Rick clapped a hand on his arm. "If anybody can fill this thing up with hot air, Izzy, it's you."

Taylor watched as Ardeth sent Horus off again before giving a sigh. What was she going to do? This was so hard! Perhaps…perhaps she could talk to Ammina about it…

"So, Rick, what's the plan?" Jonathan asked.

"Let's find some higher ground," The man replied. "We might be able to catch sight of them."

"Good idea, but bad at the same time. They might see us too." Timothy told him.

"Yeah, well, they just sent a huge waterfall at us so I think they already know we're here." Jonathan replied; Ammina laughed.

"good point." Timothy sighed.

The gunshot went off and Ardeth and Ammina both cried out for the bird.

"Son of a bitch," Timothy hissed. "They found out about the bird. They must have a clever guy on their side."

Taylor frowned as the picture of Lock-Nah came into her head. "I think I know who."

"I must go." Ardeth announced.

"What?" Taylor looked at him. "Where?" ~No, not again!~

"We must let the commanders know where we are," Ammina answered. She held a strange look on her face as well as she looked at Jonathan.

"The two of you can't go," Rick told them.

"If the Army of Anubis arises-"

"I need you to help me find my son." Rick pleaded.

The twins shared a look before Ardeth nodded. "Then first we shall help you."

"Thank you."

Evy and Jonathan shared a look before both followed after the others. Taylor fell behind and Ammina noticed before falling back with her.

"What is it, Taylor?"

"Ammina, we have to talk."

"About what?"

"About your brother."

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 9

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MUMMY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_Pygmies _**

**"You hear that?"**

Ardeth glanced up from loading his gun. "What?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"My word!" They heard Jonathan whisper from the wall. "I say, chaps, look at this. Shrunken heads. I'd love to know how they do that." Everyone turned and looked at him. "Just curious." He shrugged.

Ammina gave a laugh as he moved over beside her. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

Jonathan chuckled. "I know."

Ammina gave another chuckle that faded as Ardeth approached them. She shared a glance with Taylor, thinking over what they had talked about earlier. Was this…right? Was Taylor's choice…Ammina feared what was going to happen; feared what her brother was going to do. She prayed that it wasn't anything too…rash.

"The only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by taking off its head." Anubis was saying, holding his blade against Jonathan's neck.

"Now, now," Timothy waved a hand. "Don't make the man wet himself.

"Timothy," The man turned at his sister's voice. "Do me a favor."

"What."

"When we get Eirika back, get her out of there as fast as you can, all right?"

The man smiled as he turned to follow Ardeth, Rick, and Ammina down into the trees. "Don't worry."

Ammina shared a look with Jonathan. "We'll, uh, I guess we'll be leaving after this…"

"Really?" Jonathan tried not to look sad. "That's too…too bad. I would have liked to spend a little more time with you."

"And I you. But I'm afraid…oh, to hell with it!" Ammina grabbed Jonathan's collar and dragged him down to where she could kiss him. Taylor and Evelyn couldn't help it and gave eachother a smile and giggled as the Medjai hurried after her brother, leaving Jonathan in a star-like state.

**_~We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the color runs together~_**

**These robes felt very strange on Eirika's skin as she and Alex walked through the oasis. **They smelled good, though. Really good. If she were by herself, Eirika was sure that she would have held them over her face and take a deep breath like you would with a candle before it was lit. She smirked to herself as Imhotep kept glancing back with a frown on his face. It made her feel better. Until Hafez began to point out who the dead skeletons were as they passed them.

"What in the name of Anubis did this?" Lock-Nah asked, whipping out his sword in one hand as his other held his torch.

"I can give you three guesses," Eirika called up to him. "And it involves something that doesn't like trespassers in their forest." Everyone else seemed to agree with that as they pulled out their own weapons. Something was about to happen, she was sure of it as she grabbed Alex's hand. "Alex," Eirika squeezed the hand. "I want you to stick very close to me, got it?" She whispered to him. She could hear the growls in the bushes and knew that something was very wrong. "No matter what, don't let go of my hand, understand?"

"Aunt Eirika, what are we going to do?" He whispered back.

"We're going to finally get the hell out of here. After that, I'm gonna get you to that temple and get the bracelet off of you and then we're going to go home and not go on another adventure for a very long, long time."

"Auntie, I agree with you all the way."

"Hey, Alex," Eirika smiled at her nephew. "I still owe you that week of free ice cream, you know."

A large smile spread across his face. "Yeah! And right when we get home, too!"

Eirika giggled to herself. She was trying to keep his mind off of what was about to happen as much as she could. She was sure that it was going to take more than just ice cream to make this child forget what was about to happen.

Eirika then pulled a horrified look as she watched Lock-Nah approach them, that infuriated look on his face. She didn't have to think twice about what was about to happen. "Now, Alex!" She cried, kicking the man in the face and freeing her nephew's hand.

Gripping to her hand, Alex ran, dragging Eirika behind him until she took off past him, pulling him behind instead. He wanted to let out a scream or cry as the men began to let off bullets, shooting at something that they couldn't see. Would it be wrong if he wet himself in a situation like this?

"Oh god," Eirika's heart was beating in her chest. "Alex, don't let go!"

"Auntie," Fear was clear in his voice as the men were shooting and screaming as they were dragged into the bushes.

"I know, I know," Panic was running all through her.

"Take that you mummy-worshiping ingrate!" A voice gave off a manic-like laugh.

Eirika recognized it. "Timothy!" She cried, still moving through the bushes.

"Eirika?" He cried back.

Alex got the idea. "Dad!"

"Alex?" Rick's voice spread hope through them both.

"You two!" Lock-Nah's voice made Eirika's mind unfold a plan.

"Alex, run to your father."

"What?"

"Lock-Nah will catch up to us. Run to your dad. I'll hold him off."

"But, what about-"

"Just go, Alex!" The boy took off and Eirika turned, standing her place as Lock-Nah got closer. She spread her arms out, blocking his way. "You're not getting to him! He'll reach his father before you can get-"

Her sentence was cut off as Lock-Nah pinned her against the tree, glancing from side to side. "Find the boy," He whispered to her. "And get out of here as fast as you can."

Eirika looked at him in shock. "What?"

"You heard me."

"But…but why?"

Lock-Nah glanced to the side. "Don't ask me why, just do what I say!"

Eirika stared at him for a moment before a large smile spread across her face. "I see what's going on here. Poor tough-man decided to listen to what I said, huh? What made you change your mind?" He glanced at her for a moment before glancing away again. Eirika couldn't help herself as the answer came to her quietly. "Ahh, I see. Who would have thought that a big, bad man would get feel-Behind you!" She screamed. Lock-Nah barely had enough time to whirl around and block Ardeth Bay's sword as he attacked. The Medjai pulled back top strike again. "Ardeth, don't!" Eirika grabbed his blade, pulling it away from the other man. "Stop!"

"Eirika, they kidnapped you! He was trying to kill you!" The man growled. He frowned as he noticed Lock-Nah was just standing there, watching them with a strange look on his face. Why wasn't he attacking?

"I know he kidnapped me but…he was letting me go!" She locked eyes with the Medjai. "Trust me. Please!"

"How can you be sure?" Ardeth asked her.

~Good question. How can I be sure?~

_If you're not, then trust me, Eirika. Lock-Nah won't do anything._

Eirika nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. "I…I can't explain it, Ardeth, I just…I just know!"

A gunshot made all three of them jump but Ardeth turned around to see one of Hafez's men fall instead due to a shot from Jonathan. The Medjai turned back to Lock-Nah and glared at him. "Fine. If I find out that any one of them die because of you-" Eirika wasn't sure what was said next as she gave a sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was make sure that Timothy, Taylor, and Rick didn't kill him.

"If you see Ammina," Ardeth turned to Eirika. "Tell her that I've already left to find the other Medjai and that I'll be waiting for her there."

"All right." Eirika nodded. "Be careful."

"The same to you." The Medjai exchanged another look with Lock-Nah before turning and leaving.

Eirika gave a sigh of relief, forgetting all about the havoc that was carrying on around them. "That was scary. I think the only way that could be worse was if Tim was-"

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Timothy demanded, jumping out of the bushes and pointing a gun at Lock-Nah.

"No, wait!" Eirika placed herself between the man and the gun. "Listen to me, and try not to be an idiot, Tim."

Lock-Nah rolled his eyes. "I am getting very tired of being threatened." He growled.

"Shut up!" Timothy and Eirika told him together. The woman turned back to the man. "Tim, will you trust me? Lock-Nah was letting me and Alex go. You can't shoot his after that!"

"The hell I can't!" He lifted is gun again until they heard Rick calling for Tim and Eirika. He frowned. "We'll talk about this later. Come on."

Eirika and Lock-Nah shared a look before following after the other man. Of course Rick and the others had a fit when they saw Lock-Nah with them but Eirika quickly swept that under the bed for a later moment as she made sure that Alex was okay.

"What were those creepy little Pygmy things?" Jonathan demanded, joining the party.

"Just the local natives." Rick replied and then took notice of the female Medjai that was standing beside Jonathan as she laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. It was nothin'." He then looked at the woman. "You…you're here still? Why?" Rick asked. "And where's Taylor?"

"Taylor…went after Ardeth."

"What?" Timothy's voice was cold.

"Ardeth…invited her to return with him to the desert after all of this was over. He can keep her safe now that he is a leader; she won't be harmed in any way now. She chose…Taylor chose to go after the man she loved." She turned to Jonathan and grabbed his hand. "As did I."

Timothy looked at Ammina and then at Eirika before shaking his head. "You women are idiots. And Ardeth must be crazy if he thinks that I'm just going to let Taylor go off without-"

"This is no time to stop and chat, I'm afraid." Eirika began. "We have to get Alex to the Pyramid to get the bracelet off of him."

"Oh, leave it on, Alex. Looks good on you." Jonathan insisted.

"No, you guys!" Alex cried. "You don't understand! He told me the bracelet will kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun hits it!" They stared at him in shock. "Today!" He and Eirika both yelled, already moving down the path.

"Oh, my God." Evy gasped.

"What is wrong with you people?" Timothy asked, glaring at their new companion. Lock-Nah glanced away, not sure on how to answer that.

The sounds of shrieking made them both turn before Rick took off running.

"Time to go!"

"I thought you said it was nothing!" Jonathan cried.

They all ran quickly, losing Jonathan for a little while before he showed back up and Rick left behind a little parting gift for the Pygmies.

"Nice idea, Rick!" Timothy grinned as they all panted for air.

"Rick." They all glanced at the look of horror on Evelyn's face before turning in time to see the sun beginning to rise.

"The Pyramid is straight ahead!" Lock-Nah picked Alex up and shoved him into his father's arms. "Go. Now!"

Rick gave a nod and took off running, the others right behind them.

Eirika gave a sigh as the others took off and moved to follow, just not as fast.

"Are you not going to run?" Lock-Nah asked her.

She waved a hand. "I've been moving on my feet since we got off those damn camels. I'm exhausted! Besides, Rick can get Alex to the temple in time, I know it. Having five people running after them is enough." Lock-Nah gave a small smile. "Ahh, so the tough guy can smile, huh?" She paused for a moment. "So, what are the plans you have for after all of this? Going back to your warriors buddies?"

"What are you, stupid?" He asked her. "I tossed away anything I had with them the moment I decided to help you escape."

"Yeah, I sort of figured that. Guess you didn't think it all the way through, did you?" She teased.

"No, I did. I thought it all through." He sighed. "I just don't know what I was thinking."

_You started it now, dear. You might as well finish it._

~I got it, I got it~

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, I think I know what you were thinking." Taking a deep breath, she reached over and grabbed his hand. "And I think I know what you're going to be doing after all of this is finally over."

He gripped her hand back with a sneaky grin. "Oh? And what is that?"

"Getting a job somewhere sensible and finding you a place to live in England, that's what." She then began to laugh at the enraged look on the man's face. "You didn't think that I was just going to let you move in with me, did you Lock-Nah? Oh, you really are a naughty fellow, aren't you?"

With a sigh, he slapped his hand over his face. ~What have I done?~

Eirika giggled as they reached the edge of the trees and saw Rick and Alex dive into the Temple. She gave a smile. "Thank God they made it. They made it!" She turned and jumped on Lock-Nah, giving him a hug. "Thank you. If you wouldn't have let us go, I doubt-"

Lock-Nah shook his head and placed a finger on his lips, quieting her. She blushed and them let go of him turning back to face the others. A look of horror struck her face at the sight of Anck-Su-Namun and Imhotep coming up behind Evy and the others.

"Evelyn! Behind you!" Eirika ran forward but she was nowhere near close enough to make it in time as Anck-Su-Namun's blade struck her sister.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 10

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MUMMY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**A Queen and a Princess**_

"**Evy!" **Eirika and Rick were both over the woman as Timothy andJonathan held Alex away while Lock-Nah and Ammina just watched. No one noticed as Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun moved past them and into the temple.

"What do I do?" Rick cried, his hands shaking as he cleared the hair away from his wife's face.

"Take care of Alex." Was her answer. Eirika felt her sister's grip on her hand falter.

"No." Rick mumbled. "Sweetheart, no."

Her eyes began to flitter. "I love you." Evelyn whispered.

"Evy," Eirika cried. "No, you can't! Don't-No!" Rick joined her in his cries as he lifted her to him and began to rock her back and forth. Timothy clenched his fists and Ammina closed her eyes, whispering some Arabic words under her breath. Jonathan hugged Alex to him as the boy began to cry as his father begged for his wife to come back. Eirika dropped her sister's hand before standing up and turning to the temple. She went to take a step forward but Lock-Nah grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" She growled. "I'm going to go beat the hell out of the bitch that killed my sister!"

"You don't know what's in there," He told her,

"No, but I do know who just walked in there and I'm going after them!" Eirika pulled away from him and stomped into the temple. Lock-Nah stared after her for a moment before moving after her.

Ammina watched as Eirika and Lock-Nah disappeared into the temple. She didn't have to think really hard on what they were going to go do and she didn't have to think hard on who was going to follow them, either. Rick and Timothy soon left after them, leaving her and Jonathan out here with Alex. She didn't know what to think now. What was going to happen? Evelyn was dead and now…now Imhotep was going up against the Scorpion King. Would Rick and Timothy be able to stop them?

She prayed so.

They were silent for a little longer but it was soon cut off by a shadow, in the shape of a scorpion, flew over their heads, heading out across the desert. The Medjai knew what it was.

"The army of Anubis!" Ammina cried. ~Please, stay safe, brother. And you as well, Taylor.~

"What do we do now?" Alex asked his uncle.

"Just wait, I suppose." The man answered him as he sat down across from his sister's body. "Sit and wait for Rick and Timothy to finish this all again." Alex fell silent, cradling his head in his arms. Jonathan watched him for a moment before decided to try and cheer his nephew up. "Try to think of it like this, Alex." He began. "She's gone to a better place. You know, like it says in the good book."

Alex jerked his head up. "The book. That's it."

"What?" The man asked.

"That's it. Come on, Uncle Jon!" Alex grabbed Jonathan's hand and dragged him to his feet. Ammina hurried after them. "The book!"

"You're a genius, Alex." Ammina grinned, knowing what the child was thinking off. "Jonathan, grab Evy!"

It took Jonathan a moment but he got what their intentions were. "It…it just might work. Why didn't I think about it before? But the book…Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun had it! How are we going to get I from them?"

"That's why I'm here, Jonathan, remember?" Ammina grinned. "Don't worry. This'll work! It has too!"

_**~I was caught up in the moment**_

_**We were alone and you seemed to harness the light**_

_**Even though I felt cold inside**_

_**When you told me it would be alright~**_

Timothy kept silent, not wanting to say anything as Rick led the way down the hall. He didn't know if how rick was feeling was the same he felt when he thought Taylor had died, but…

Speaking of his sister, if Tim ever ran into her again he was going to beat some sense into her. What in the hell was she thinking? It wasn't that she ran off with Ardeth. It was the fact that she didn't tell him before she did so. He would have like to have known so he could at least say goodbye. This wasn't going to be the last time that he saw his sister, though. Not after all the crap they had gone through together. Those Medjai guys were going to have to deal with constant visits from Timothy Lucas Craft, no matter what they believed.

The temple lit up in a blast, shocking Rick and Timothy. "I guess that there's no need for the torch anymore." Tim shrugged as they entered the room at the end of the hall. Timothy raised a brow at the sight of Hafez, his arm stuck in a statue of a Scorpion, but ignored him as he and Rick both took notice of the weapons that the statues in the room were holding. ~Just like last time, huh?~ Tim sighed as he took a sword. ~just a little different…~

"You're too late, O'Connell." Hafez announced. "I have released the Army of Anubis. Lord Imhotep shall soon kill the Scorpion King and take command."

"Don't be too sure on that pal," Tim snorted.

"Not after I get through with him." Rick growled. They went to move on but readied themselves for an attack as Hafez began to scream. The sounds of flesh tearing rebounded on the walls. Hafez turned around, still screaming, and showed them what was left of his hand; which was nothing.

"Good lord," Timothy frowned with a sick look as slobber seemed to drip off of it. "Well, you'll know next time not to stick your hand in a hole in the wall, right?" The elder man ran off, holding his arm to his chest. Timothy gave a look at his own hand before turning and following Rick down the next hall.

_**~I had given up control and**_

_**I didn't focus hard enough **_

_**To see the warning signs**_

_**Your heart is serpentine~**_

"**Are you all right?" **

"No, Lock-Nah, I'm not all right. But I'm sure, as I'm ripping that woman's throat out, I'll feel a little better."

He wasn't sure what to do, what to say at a time like this. He was, and he'd never admit it aloud, nervous about what was going to happen. What his next steps were going to be. But that was something that they could figure out later. Right now, he had to-

Lock-Nah jumped as the torches on the wall light up, giving the temple a strange, golden-like glow. He looked around them and shook his head.

Eirika paused for a moment before a large door at the end of the hall. A separate path led to the right and she was going to turn to follow that but something caught her. A strange…force.

~What do you think, Amunet?~

The Princess was silent for a moment. _I can feel it too. I'm not sure what it is, but…_

~But?~

_The choice is yours, Eirika. It may help, it may not._

~What would you do?~

_This is no longer about what I would do, Eirika. As long as I can stop him, then it matters not to me._

~Is that right?~ She took a step towards the door and pushed it open. Lock-Nah, brow raised, followed her.

The room was covered in golden trinkets and jewels of all sorts and silk cloths off all colors. Lock-Nah looked at it all in awe but Eirika's gaze was caught by the back of the room. Two thrones were sitting on the wall. One of the seats was empty but the other held a woman, a man standing at her side. Both of them watched as Eirika stepped closer, Lock-Nah behind her.

The woman was tall and nicely stoned for a woman, like she was a warrior from the Ancient times. Her skin was tan, her eyes a dark brown, and her long black hair was pulled over her left shoulder in a braid that curled in her lap. She was dressed in a golden top that just covered her breasts as a matching skirt hung on her hips. Golden bracelets covered her arms and ankles and she wore a blank face as Eirika paused before her.

The man beside her held the same characteristics, giving off the feel of a brother to the woman in the throne. His black hair was shorter though, and shaved on the sides as a scar could be seen across his chest. He wore no gold, and just dressed in tight, brown leather as a sword was on his back.

"_Are you the ones that summoned Ahm-Shere?" _The woman's voice was firm and strong.

Eirika squared her shoulders. "Not willingly, to tell you the truth. We're here to stop Imhotep from taking control of Anubis' army."

The woman shared a glance with the man beside her before turning back to them. _"What are your names?"_

"I'm Eirika, and this is Lock-Nah."

"_And hers?"_

"Hers?" Eirika was confused for a moment until she felt like something was being sucked out of her. Moments later, Amunet stood beside Eirika and Lock-Nah. The man took a step back in shock but quickly regained himself.

"_Amunet." _The Princess nodded.

"_Ah. So you are Imhotep's wife_." The woman closed her eyes. _"And I take it that you are here to stop him also."_

"_Yes." _Amunet nodded.

"_And you," _The woman turned to Lock-Nah._ "You have changed sides. But I wonder why."_

"_Ha. The answer stands before you, Iltani." _The man chuckled._ "Men do a lot of strange things when it comes to women."_

"_Yes, I know. Trust me. I remember all the things that you and Cassandra used to do." _She paused for a moment. _"If you are here to truly stop Anubis' army from rising, then I ask you to stop Mathayus as well."_

"Mathayus?" Lock-Nah asked her. "Do you speak of the Scorpion King?"

"_Is that what you call him now?"_ The man shook his head. _"I still remember when it was brat, or dumbass."_

"_Enasar,"_ The swift tone held a chuckle to it but also another that told the man to halt in his foolish words.

Enasar bowed his head. _"My apologies, my Queen."_

"_Queen?"_ Amunet asked.

"Just who are you?" Eirika asked her.

"_My name is Iltani."_ The woman told them. Lock-Nah's eyes went wide as Eirika just stood there, confused. The Queen smiled. _"Mathayus is my husband."_

The woman understood it now. "You're the Scorpion King's wife?"

Iltani nodded. _"Yes, and this is my brother, Enasar." _

"Do the two of you not agree what Mathayus has been doing?" Eirika asked.

The Queen closed her eyes. _"It's not that I don't agree. Mathayus has, shall I say, lost his mind ever since…"_

"_Ever since Cassandra and myself were lost to the plague that wiped out most of our land five thousand years ago,"_ Enasar continued. _"Since then, with the thought of ruling over all the known land, he got worse and worse. Not even the Queen could do anything for her loved one so she just followed. The events at Thebes finally drove the final peg in. The man we both knew is no longer there, ever since he made the pact with Anubis."_

"_I would take care of him myself, but…"_ Iltani shook her head. Eirika understood what she was saying.

"_Now both of the men we love are going on a rampage, trying to control the world." _Amunet closed her eyes. _"I know how you feel, your highness."_

"_If you truly do, then I ask you to stop him. Stop them both." _Iltani told them.

"_We will try."_

"_You will not try,"_ Enasar growled. _"You will."_

Eirika shook her head with a small smile. "I should introduce you to Timothy." She told him. She turned to Lock-Nah. "Come on."

Amunet watched as the two of them left the room but she stayed, staring at the Queen. _"I have a question." _She began. Iltani stayed quiet. _"You claim that your husband went insane before he turned to Anubis. What…what made you stay by his side instead of leaving him, or relieving him of his mind?"_

Iltani was silent for a moment, a small smile on his face. _"I believe that you already know the answer to that question. I…my brother and I grew up with Mathayus. He was my best friend. My life. My whole world. I could never truly raise a blade against him nor could I leave him. I had already lost my brother and my sister. I refused to lose another that deeply cared for. I doubt that I could bare it."_

Amunet nodded. _"For all that has happened, I am truly sorry."_

"_It is not your fault,"_ Enasar told her. _"Just be sure to put a stop to your own man."_

The Princess and the Queen shared another look. Amunet gave her a reassured nod before fading away, joining Eirika once again.

Enasar glanced at his sister. _"What do you think is going to happen now?"_

Iltani closed her eyes. _"I'm not sure, but whatever it is we will face with the strength and power of the Akkadians."_

Enasar gave out a huge grin. _"There's the sister I know. Where has she been the last five thousand years?"_

She gave a small smile herself. _"Trying to find answers for herself, I suppose."_ She closed her eyes again. _"Enasar, do you…do you regret anything that we've done? Anything at all?"_

The man looked at his sister before shaking his head. _"Nothing at all, My Queen."_

"_Good."_ She opened her eyes again, a fierce light in them, announcing that she was ready for their fate. _"Neither do I."_

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 11

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MUMMY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**Ladymoonscar, you hit that right on the head ;)**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Anubis' Army**_

**~I missed wearing this~ **Taylor smiled to herself as she pulled at the black robes that hung over her body and face. She and Ardeth had already joined forces with the large Medjai army; and boy, was it large. She amused herself by pointing out the men she remembered from nine years ago and smiled when they greeted her.

"Ammina, what are you doing?"

Had I mentioned that she had yet to reveal to Ardeth and the others that she wasn't his sister?

Turning her head, sure to keep the mask above her nose, she looked at Ardeth as he moved towards her. "Are you all right?" She nodded. "Nervous about the battle."

"Something like that." She mumbled lowly. In truth, she wanted it to be a surprise. For Ardeth to think that it was his sister that he fought beside and then, at the end of the battle, she was going to remove her mask and reveal to all of them who she was. Points for her on Ardeth's side and the others because there was no telling on how many of them she was going to save from the evil army.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Taylor and the others will be able to take care of Imhotep and the Scorpion King." At her name, Ardeth hung his head for a moment, glancing the other direction. Taylor pulled a face. He was upset because she hadn't 'come with him'. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face!

There was a cry from the middle ranks and they all turned to find a dark shadow heading their way over the sand. The Shadow came to a stop just feet away from the Medjai. Ardeth lifted his hand and halted the men.

"_So it begins." _He mumbled.

"Good lord," Taylor gasped to herself as the shadow turned into mounds of black sand that then morphed into large, black monsters that resembled the drawings and statues of Anubis. "There's so many!"

"Don't be afraid my sister," Ardeth clapped his hand on her shoulder.

~Yeah, I'm not your sister~ She sighed to herself. ~Should I tell him now or just wait like I planned on it?~ She watched as Ardeth rode down the line before coming back and taking his place beside 'his sister'. She hung her head; for some reason she was feeling really bad about doing this. Maybe telling him was the right thing to do.

"Ammina, are you feeling all right?" Ardeth asked her again. That was it. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Actually, Ardeth, I-"

"Wait." Ardeth turned back to the army before them before lifting his blade and giving out a shout in Arabic to get the Medjai ready. Anubis' army did the same thing in reply. Ardeth called out another order and then led the way down towards the black army. The hounds charged forward themselves, their weapons twirling in their hands.

Taylor kept her mind clear and on the battle as they submerged into the fighting. A rush of adrenaline spread through her veins. She missed this. Missed the fighting. Missed the feel of the sun on her skin and the feel of the sand beneath her feet. She missed her home.

"Chop off head, chop off head," She whispered to herself. Ammina's horse was acting a little strange, knowing that Taylor wasn't his normal rider, but he still moved as she commanded and that pleased her.

"You know," Taylor grinned as she dodged another blow. "If you weren't trying to kill us and take over the world, I'd actually think that you guys were kinda cool. I might have even thought about taking one of you home with me! You could be…I don't want to say a pet but I can't think of another word for it at the moment." She didn't know what happened next. One second she was slicing through one of the monsters, the next she was on the ground, kicking another off of her. "And off the horse I now am." Taylor hissed, pushing herself to her feet.

Now that she was off of the horse things got a little harder and easier at the same time. Harder because the creatures were nearly a foot taller than her but at the same time easier to dodge their attacks. It went on like that for a little while longer and Taylor found herself coming closer and closer to Ardeth. She went to make a joke when she caught the hounds sneaking up behind the Medjai as he was caught in a battle with another in front of him.

"Ardeth!" She cried. She saw a flashback of what happened all those years ago. He was in trouble, about to be hit. So she did exactly what she did last time. Running forward, she jumped between the hound and the man as the blade came down. She was smart enough to pull her head back this time so she didn't get hit, but the blade caught the veil on her head, ripping it off instead. Taylor gave out a cry and chopped its head off as her hair was let free. Knowing that it was coming, she glanced over her shoulder to look at the man she had saved yet again.

"Taylor?" His voice was in shock, forgetting where they were for the moment. "_Rohee, _what are you doing here? Why-"

"We can talk later, Ardeth!" She sliced off another head. The Medjai was still for a moment before remembering where they were and rejoining back in the fight. Taylor couldn't help but wear a small smile as Ardeth now decided to stick to her side, trying to keep as many of the creatures off of her as he could. It was sweet.

It seemed that the other men noticed her now that her veil was gone and the men that had known her from before seemed surprised, and some pleased, that she was there. They decided to even welcome her back; it brought a tear or two to her eyes.

The battle continued on for just a little longer until Ardeth's blade sliced through the last of the army.

"Something's not right," Taylor took Ardeth's hand and let him pull her up. "They're the army of the Underworld. There should be much, much more than that."

"You're right." He agreed, glancing around as the others cheered. He paused and then heard it. Still gripping her hand, he took off, making her run after him through the Medjai who quickly began to follow themselves. At the top of the hill they all halted, staring at the sight of thousands, thousands more of Anubis' army as they ran at them over the sand dunes.

"Oh my god." Taylor's mouth dropped open and she gripped Ardeth's hand tighter.

"_Gold help us." _He whispered.

All the Medjai turned to Ardeth for their next move. He glanced at them all for a moment before raising his blade in the air and crying 'Til Death!' They all repeated it and held up their own blades as the army came closer; even Taylor.

But instead of blades, only black dust hit them as the Army of Anubis dispersed. "What the…" That could only mean one thing. The Scorpion King had fallen. Rick and the others had one.

As the Medjai all shouted in victory and Taylor jumped a few times as she sheathed her blade on her hip. She turned to Ardeth. "Well, that was fun."

The sound of bellowing made them all whip around. They caught sight of the large, black cloud in the sky above Ahm-Shere. A man's face could be seen on it, screaming in pain.

"I knew you guys could do it," Taylor wiped a tear from her cheek. ~I'm very proud of you guys. Very Proud.~

Ardeth turned to her with a smile before picking her up and hugging her as he spun around with her in his arms. He set her back down and kissed her, gripping her face in his hands.

"You came. Why? Why did you come here? You're leaving everyone else behind."

"I know that, but…I couldn't leave you behind, Ardeth; not twice. Besides, don't think that this is the last time that I'll get to see Timothy and Rick and the others. And this won't be the last time you get to see your sister. We're all stuck together for the rest of our lives. We'll get to see eachother again, no matter what."

Ardeth closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I suppose that you are right." He thought for a moment. "Ammina…she…she wanted to leave?"

"We talked about it. It's not that she wanted to leave, she will miss this place terribly, but she also saw what I did. Someone to leave it for. And thought Jonathan isn't quite who I thought she would end up with, I think that he'll do all that he can to take care of her."

"He'd better." Ardeth growled.

Taylor gave a chuckle. "You sound just like my brother. I think that he's rubbed off on you a bit."

Ardeth gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. "Are you ready to go back home?"

Taylor closed her eyes. "More than anything."

**I received a really good question, you guys. I was asked to do the third movie of the Mummy series. I am not a big fan of it (just because Rachel Weiss' not in it I suppose and how Alex treats his parents) but I figured that I would leave it up to my fans. Would you guys like to see Eirika and the others return for the third film or shall we just let it lie as it is and cross our fingers for the fourth film that their planning to be good?**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 12

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MUMMY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**It's a bird…a stork!**_

"**You realize, of course,"** Jonathan began as he and Ammina carried Evy's body. "That this can only be done by someone who can actually read ancient Egyptian. Taylor's not here, Eirika has run off, and Ammina's going to be distracting Anck-Su-Namun leaving only me and you. And I don't know about you, but I'm a tad rusty." He gave a sigh as they reached the end of the hall and had to choose where to go next. "Now where?"

"We go right." Alex announced.

"How do you know?" Jonathan asked.

"He's right." Ammina smiled at the man beside her.

"'_Kasheesh Osirian Nye'" _Alex read from the wall. "Basically, 'This way to the Scorpion King.' Mum taught me." The look that Alex held on his face made Ammina want to scoop him up in her arms and squeeze him to death.

"This just might work." Jonathan pulled a firm face and followed his nephew.

"Be proud of him, Jonathan." Ammina told him. "And don't worry. Everything will turn to be all right in the end."

Jonathan gave her a smile as they fell silent. It took only a little while longer for them to reach the room they needed. Anck-Su-Namun was standing there, staring down the other hall; Imhotep must be in there. Alex led them quietly to the side, and they placed Evy down.

"Here's what we're going to do," Ammina whispered, glancing over the fallen pew to glance at the other woman. "We're going to distract Anck-Su-Namun and you're going to grab the book, Alex. You can read it so you'll have to take care of your mother."

"What about the key?" Jonathan asked.

"It's…" Ammina paused for a moment. "Good question." Glancing back over the pew, she saw that the key wasn't in the book but Imhotep's robes were close by. She moved quietly, grabbing the cloth and searching through it as Anck-Su-Namun continued to stare into the nest room. She gave a silent grin of victory when she found the key and hurried back to Jonathan and Alex. "There. Problem solved." She set it in Alex's hand.

"But, what if she doesn't set the book down?" The child asked.

"Don't worry," Jonathan stood up and moved into the center of the room; he shoved the golden stick into his belt. "I'll make her drop it." The Medjai rubbed Alex's head before following Jonathan, "Ammina, I want to ask you a favor."

"And what is that?"

"Leave Anck-Su-Namun to me." Ammina opened her mouth to object but the look on the man's face made her stop and give a small smile. She nodded and stepped to the side, taking a seat on another of the fallen scraps of the room. Jonathan cleared his throat and Anck-Su-Namun turned to face them. Clear shock was on her face at the sight of them. "It's time someone taught you a lesson, wench. Come on." Jonathan pulled up his fists.

Ammina smiled. "Let me know when you want my help, Jonathan."

"I'll be sure to do just that." He nodded. Both watched as Alex grabbed the Book of the Dead and then disappeared again. "This is for my sister!"

Ammina moved in a couple of times to save Jonathan from complete humiliation as Anck-Su-Namun toyed with him but he was doing his job pretty good; giving Alex time. She was getting rather annoyed, though; she wanted to fight. But she had given Jonathan a silent promise that she was going to be the one to take care of the one who killed his sister. She would stand by it.

"Is that all you've got?" Jonathan demanded. The woman hit him again and he replied with a hit himself, landing it in her face. Ammina gave a cheer as Anck-Su-Namun looked shocked. Jonathan grinned and got ready to deliver more.

The woman was pissed now and she turned to one of the statues, grabbing the sais. Ammina moved forward now. There was no way that she was going to stand by now. She knew the stories about Anck-Su-Namun being a hell of a battler when she got serious.

"Stand back, Jonathan. I'll take it from here." She drew her blade, waiting for Jonathan to go to Alex but he stayed right beside her. "Jonathan, you should-"

"No," He shook his head, gripping the golden stick that he had taken back from Izzy. "Two on one means the upper advantage, right?"

Ammina smiled at him. "Yeah, it does."

"Good. Hurry up, Alex!" Jonathan cried. It was then that Anck-Su-Namun turned and noticed that the Book of the Dead was gone. That really seemed to piss her off but she was no match for Ammina and Jonathan together. That was like pitting Lock-Nah's men against shrunken mummy pygmies…

(XD)

"Uncle Jon, I don't know what this last symbol is!" Alex's voice cried out.

"What's it look like?" The man called back.

"It's a bird! A stork!"

Jonathan pulled a very proud and happy face as he knocked Anck-Su-Namun across the face, knocking one of the sais from her hand. "I know that one! I know that one!"

"Then what is it?" Anck-Su-Namun grabbed Jonathan by the throat and went to stab him. Ammina hurried forward but Jonathan knocked the dead woman away. "_Ahmenophus_!" He cried in victory before Anck-Su-Namun grabbed his throat again.

(LOVED this part of the movie, XD)

The Medjai gave a growl and ran forward, knocking her back; her bottom lip busted open. "Get your hands off of my man!" Ammina growled, standing in front of Jonathan protectively.

"So, Jonathan's finally got a girlfriend, huh?"

They both turned at the voice and gave out huge grins. "Eirika!"

"What? Thought I had run off on you?" The woman grinned and then her gaze turned to Anck-Su-Namun as she pushed herself back to her feet.

"Well, we were worried there for a second." Jonathan took a deep breath of relief. He gave Lock-Nah another look before closing his eyes. "What do you plan on doing? Come to help us?"

"Yes and no." Lock-Nah answered him.

"What do you mean?" Ammina asked.

"Don't get me wrong. There is nothing that I would love more to do than to stay here and beat the hell out of this woman," She glared at Anck-Su-Namun. "But I'm afraid that a more serious situation is calling me to take care of it in the next room."

"With Rick and Timothy?" Jonathan asked his sister. "You can't be serious! That's too dangerous, Eirika!"

She gave her brother a smile. "I know, but there's just something that I have to do. Don't worry, Jonathan. I'll be just fine." She turned to make her way into the next room and Anck-Su-Namun ran at her back. Lock-Nah moved forward but her hand was caught first.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

Eirika whipped around, a huge smile on her own face at the voice. "Evelyn!" She and her brother cried.

"Both of you, take Alex." Evy ordered them. She shared a look with her sister. "I know that Amunet might-"

Eirika shook her head. "Anck-Su-Namun was never who she was after. I would kill her myself, but I think that that task belongs to you."  
Evy gave her a smile. "Go and help Rick and Timothy." She then turned to Lock-Nah. "Take care of my sister."

The man smiled, finally relieved that one of the group didn't want to beat his face in for what he had done. "Not a problem." Eirika had done walked down the hall and he hurried after her.

"Are you going to be all right?" Jonathan asked his sister. He wanted to say many things but now was not the time for that.

Evy smiled at her brother's concern. "I'll be just fine." She then looked at Ammina. "Go."

Ammina nodded and grabbed Alex's hand. "Come, little one." Jonathan followed her, giving his sister another look before giving a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. Now all we have to worry about is Imhotep. If we defeated him once, we can do it again. It'll be as easy as pie."

God, if he only knew…

**Sorry. I had to give the final battle its own chapter, you know?**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 13

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL MUMMY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

**_Another Adventure_**

**The fire reflected off of their faces as they entered the next chamber, coming across Imhotep as he rang a huge gong before a large set of doors.** The carving on the gong was that of a Scorpion and Anubis' Army; go figure that. At the thought of the army, Timothy prayed that his sister was okay; but he wouldn't have to worry. Taylor could take care of herself when he wasn't around. Did so for nearly four years.

"Would you like first go at him?" Timothy asked, referring to the crazed mummy.

"You bet I do." Rick growled before taking off down the path. Timothy followed him moments later, trying not to cry out at the sight of the bodies he found in the crack in the floor; those red creatures clawing for freedom, or them, had to be from hell.

They both almost lost their balance as a loud, bellowing echoed around the room, shaking everything. Imhotep was almost knocked off his feet as well. If Tim hadn't of been there, then Rick would have fallen in. Giving his friend a nod, Rick took off at Imhotep, swinging his axe. Timothy was right behind him. Imhotep took them both on with that gong-whacker in his hand. Timothy kept himself back, giving Rick more of the frontal bash due to what had happened. Eventually, all three of them lost their weapons and Rick landed the first blow into the mummy's face with his fist; it resulted in a bleeding lip.

"He's bleeding?" Timothy looked surprised. "Nice shot, Rick. Now we know he doesn't have his powers; just like last time." Imhotep said something as the three of them began to circle eachother. "What the hell is he saying?"

"I have no idea." Rick replied.

Imhotep jumped on them and it seemed that he was stronger than both of them. The next blow that he landed on Timothy sent him flying across the room.

"Damn! He's mortal and he's still kicking our asses!" Timothy growled, pushing himself up from the floor. "What in the hell are we going to do?" He glanced at the crack in the floor and all the demons clawing at him. He gave a shiver, removing all thoughts of that idea from his head as he joined back into the fight.

Rick got in a few good hits, Timothy right behind him, but Imhotep just didn't want to go down. "What is this guy? Inhuma-oh yeah." Timothy flushed.

Imhotep now grabbed some kind of lance/axe thing and Rick grabbed two separate ones, tossing one of them to Timothy. "All right, dead-guy! This is the last time that I'm going to put up with you so you might wanna say your goodbyes now!" Imhotep replied but Rick and Timothy ignored it and ran forward. "Rick!" Timothy cried as Rick was kicked back into one of the bowls of fire. He glared at Imhotep.

Timothy took what his sister taught him with swords. He knew that neither of them held a sword but he still used the tactics, resulting in a cut appearing across the priest's arm, giving Timothy a grin of victory as the other man grew furious and mad his attacks stronger. Rick joined back in, giving Timothy a chance to breath and rub what he sure was going to be bruises in the future before running at Imhotep again. Rick broke Imhotep's spear in half; all three of them got ready for another attack on the other when another bellowing roar shook the room again and knocked them all from their feet; it sounded fiercer this time. And louder.

"Don't you know when to quit!" Timothy asked as they locked weapons. Imhotep tried to hold them off but as the two men pushed down on his together his knees buckled and he began to be pushed to the floor.

Then, a sound caught Tim's ear and he turned towards the large doors they all stood before, fearing the worst. "Oh God, please don't tell me another undead guy." As the doors opened, his eyes grew wider in fear at the sight of what was waiting for them. The upper half was the torso of a muscular, tan man with long black hair. His lower half, and his arms, were that of a Scorpion, hence the name.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Timothy cried at the sight of their new opponent. "Don't we have enough shit to worry about!?"

The Scorpion King moved forward, snapping at the trio; they backed away from him, not sure how to react. Imhotep ran and the King went after him but the mummy dropped to his knees and began to cry out. The Scorpion King then turned and looked at the two behind him.

"Uh-oh," Timothy squeaked. "That can't be good." The Scorpion King ran at them and Timothy thought quickly, pushing over another thing of fire and spilling the oil to make a little barrier between them for a moment to give them time to think of a quick plan. "Where in the hell is Eirika or one of the Medjai at when you need them!"

"Move, Tim!" Rick cried as he shoved his friend out of the way of the King's attack. Both of them went separate directions and the Scorpion followed after Rick. Timothy went to go help but caught himself. Rick needed to worry about himself, not both of them as he tried not to die. The only way Timothy could help was…

Imhotep barely dodged the axe that was thrown at him. He turned to find the American standing behind him, lifting his fists again. "Oh, no you don't." Timothy growled at the other man. "You're mine this time, bitch." Something had given Timothy a boost and he seemed to be faster this time, dodging most of the mummy's attacks. He wore a smirk, but was still taking worried glances at Rick as he dodged his own problem.

"Holy shit! That's who she married!?"

The voice made everyone freeze to find that Eirika and Lock-Nah had joined them. Both of them wore looks of shock and despair.

"Something must have happened." Lock-Nah told her.

"Yeah, he did make a deal with Anubis after all." Eirika reminded themselves. "But still…wow." She shook her head. "Come on, we need to help…" Her voice fell as she watched Hafez stumble into the wrong path as Rick ran from the Scorpion King. Eirika glanced away as Hafez was ripped apart. That was a sickening scene to watch and to hear the man cry for Imhotep's help made it worse as the said mummy was busy in a fight with Timothy across the room. It was then that she noticed the King's eyes were now on them. "Lock-Nah! Move it!"

But the man was already ahead of her and had pulled her out of the way, leading her across the cracked floor. Pausing behind one of the pillars, he whipped out his blade and silently motioned for Eirika to stay here. She went to object but he was gone before he could. She peered around the pillar as the grunts sounded through, fear traveling all through her body. Lock-Nah was smart. He wasn't trying to kill the King; he used his blade to knock away the pincers as he kept his eyes on the tail that would lung forward to try and stab him.

Rick soon joined in with another of his axes to try and help but the King apparently didn't like that and stabbed with his tail again. Lock-Nah pushed Rick out of the way and slashed out with his sword. The sound that the King made forced Eirika to slap her hands over her ears as it echoed around the room; even Timothy and Imhotep had to stop in the middle of their fight to do the same thing.

The Scorpion King's tail whipped around crazily, blood slung all over the place due to the tip that had been cut off. He struck out with his pincers again and landed a hit on Lock-Nah before he could block it this time. The large man flew across the floor and hit the wall with a sickening crack. With a cry, Eirika hurried to him, relieved that Rick had grabbed the King's attention again.

Lock-Nah's head was bleeding but he was still breathing. He was going to have one hell of a major headache when he woke back up.

Taking the edge of the robes she was still wearing, she wiped his blood away and ran a soft hand over his head.

_He'll be just fine, Eirika. Sitting here beside may grab the Scorpion King's attention so it would be best let him rest for now._

~Just leave him laying here? How can I do that?~

_I know it's hard but it might be the line between his survival and his death._

"Rick!" Jonathan's voice caught his sister's attention and she turned to see that the other trio had finally joined them.

"Jonathan!" Rick slid into view. "It's a spear!"

Ammina raised a brow. "What are you-"

"The gold stick thing-It's a-It's a spear!"

"Really?" Jonathan asked. "It doesn't look like a spear."

"No!" Rick cried. "That's because it opens up into one!"

"Yes, and?"

"Jonathan. It opens up into a spear!" Rick froze at the sound behind him and turned in time to see the Scorpion King on the wall before moving out of the way as he was jumped at. Jonathan, Ammina, and Alex all grabbed onto one another as the let out a scream at the sight of the monster.

"Rick!" Eirika pushed herself up from the floor, lifting Lock-Nah's blade for herself.

"Jonathan, get that thing to open!" Ammina told him before hurrying off to help Eirika. She pulled out her own blade and the two of them ran straight to the Scorpion King again.

The creature gave a laugh before clamping his pincers several times. The way he moved sent a shiver down Eirika's back as she did all she could to buy them time as Jonathan and Alex tried their hardest to open the spear. Another pincer whacked against Ammina's face, leaving a thick, bloody gash against her temple as she fell to the floor. Eirika began to grind her teeth as her grip tightened.

~Where is Taylor when you need her?~ She demanded. ~She would know what to do!~

_Eirika,_ Amunet quietly began. _You continue to think that you need everyone else's help. When are you going to realize that you move on your own?_

"Rick!"

Timothy turned his head at the voice in shock. "Evelyn?" He called. His turn gave Imhotep the step he needed and he was whacked in the head. He stumbled and Imhotep hurried off to hide somewhere. "Dammit! Come back here, you-" He caught himself in fear as he watched the Scorpion King tower over Rick as the man crawled backwards across the floor. Timothy went to hurry over but someone beat him to it.

"Mathayus, stop it!" Eirika placed herself between Rick and the Scorpion King. At the name, the monster stopped moving and stared down at her with a shocked look.

_He can only understand his name, Eirika_. Amunet began.

~Yeah~

Eirika took a deep breath. _"You have to stop this, Mathayus. This isn't you. You're now just another piece of this damn puzzle."_

_"What are you talking about? _The Scorpion King demanded.

_"I met your wife and her brother," _She told him. That struck him and he lowered his arms_ "Iltani and Enasar. They told me everything that happened. How you changed after Cassandra and Enasar and your child died from the plague, as well as over half your kingdom. I understand! That would drive anyone crazy, but your reactions…they weren't the ones you should have chosen. All they did was bring grief to the woman that you loved as you left her behind to bathe in her own sadness as you, her man, the rock that could hold her up slowly faded away from her. As you turned into that soulless, killing machine that sold both yours and her souls to Anubis, you left her further and further behind. You left her alone, Mathayus. Was that what you wanted?"_

The look on the Scorpion King's face was one of shock and hatred; but only at himself. As the words that Eirika relayed to him he realized that all she said was true. He had known it to. The entire time that he had been locked up in that room behind him, Mathayus thought over everything but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that he had been the one to 'kill' Iltani. Not like that. But now, hearing it from someone else's mouth…

Throwing his head back, everyone jumped as the cry let out of his mouth shook the entire temple.

As the cloud disappeared, finding its exit from the temple, Eirika went to say something to Lock-Nah as he backed away from her but her attention was grabbed by something else.

"Rick!" She cried. Both he and Imhotep were hanging on for dear life as the monsters from hell tried to drag them down with them. The temple was falling down around them. Ammina was still knocked out, but Timothy had gathered her in his arms as he helped Jonathan keep Alex from running forward to help his father. Evy stood near her sister, a stricken look on her face.

"Evy, no! Get out of here!" Rick knew what his wife was thinking. "Just get out of here! Eirika! Get her out of here! No!"

Evy took off before her sister could grab her, hurrying forward and dodging the falling debris to help pull her husband out of the pit. Imhotep called for Anck-Su-Namun to help him but she turned and ran instead.

Eirika bit her lip after a few moments and took a step forward herself but a soft hand rest on her shoulder, stopping her. She glanced beside her and found Amunet standing there, a small smile on her face. With a nod, Eirika backed up and the Princess moved forward.

It seemed that everyone could see her moving forward as their eyes grew wide; Timothy and Jonathan's mouths fell open at the sight of the golden woman. Imhotep could only stare at her as she knelt down before him as he clung to the ledge for his life. She reached forward with her hand and caressed his cheek.

_"You should have listened to me, my love. I told you to stop, but you didn't. Now look where your foolishness has brought the three of us."_

~Three of us?~ Eirika tilted her head.

_"Amunet, I…" _Imhotep couldn't think of what to say. What could he say? She was right; she always had been. This was his own fault. He tried to take control of a power that he had no right in trying to take. His death, for the third time, was something that he deserved. _"I'm sorry. I did…I should have listened, but I-"_

_"I know," _She smiled. She reached down and grabbed his hands. They weren't sure how a ghost could pull him to his feet but she did. The two of them stared at eachother as if Eirika and the others weren't even there. They all lost the fact that the temple was crumbling around them as they continued to watch the scene before them.

_"I know that I shouldn't ask, but can you…somehow, forgive me?"_

Amunet shook her head with a smile. _"I already have, Imhotep. But it's not my forgiveness that you need to be asking for."_

_"Then who-"_

Eirika's attention was caught by another golden-like figure that was peering at them all from behind the door to the Scorpion King's room. She let out a little gasp…Could that be…

Amunet turned to face the figure and held out a hand. It ran forward. Imhotep watched, tears in his eyes as a young boy, about Alex's age, ran forward and grabbed his mother's hand. He stared up at the man for a moment before kicking him in the shin with his right foot. Timothy covered a snort as Imhotep dropped to a knee, rubbing his leg. The child then moved forward and threw his arms around his neck.

That had to be the child that Amunet had died with. There was no other explanation for that. Eirika felt tears rising in her eyes and she rubbed them away as Lock-Nah's warm arm slithered across her shoulders.

_"What…what is going to happen now?"_ Imhotep asked. He had stood again, the boy still hanging around his neck as he held him.

Amunet gave a small smile. _"Now that would be up to them…"_

The mummy turned his head and seemed to gaze at something that the others couldn't see. Eirika easily put it together that it had to do something with the Other Side so that was why they couldn't see it. After another moment of silence, Imhotep lowered his head again before slowly turning to face all of them again. He gave a soft smile at them all before he slowly dispersed in a golden light, the child on his arms doing the same. Amunet remained there though, turning to face the others with that smile on her face still.

"What happened?" Eirika asked, taking a step forward. Her answer was silent. She grinned. "give him a couple of knocks for all the stress that he's put us through, will ya?"

The Princess smiled. _"Of course. Thank you, Eirika." _

"There's no need to thank me." She replied.

Amunet nodded and turned to the husband and wife that stood behind her. _"Nefertiri,"_ She ran a hand over Evy's cheek. _"It's good to see who my little sister grew into. And forgive me for everything that ha-"_

"No need." Evelyn smiled, taking her sister's words.

Amunet nodded and then glanced at all the others. _"I give you all thanks for keeping this world safe. I fear to think what would have happened if you all had not been there in the beginning."_

"Then Imhotep wouldn't have been awoken at all, right Evy?" timothy asked, shooting the woman a look.

Amunet laughed as Evy blushed. _"Even so." _She glanced off to the side. _"Your time grows short. You must hurry. Iltani and Enasar can no longer hold back the destruction. Go."_

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Jonathan nodded, leading the way out. Everyone followed after him but Eirika turned at the sound of the Princess calling her name one last time.

_"Just so you know,"_ Amunet smiled at her. _"I am very pleased with the woman that I am reborn as."_

Tears flooded her eyes as she gave the Princess a final nod before turning to leave her behind, following after her family.

"Let's go!" Timothy cried. "Come on!" He led the way outside just to find the forest being sucked in through the openings. "What now, dammit?"

"Let's go up!" Rick told them, pointing towards the stairs. The sun felt good on their skin but they were no worried about something like that at the moment as they continued to climb up. Fear of not being able to make it out alive hit them all as the rest of Ahm-Shere was continued to be sucked into the golden Pyramid. They finally reached the Scorpion at the top of it, hanging on to eachother for dear life as the green disappeared faster and faster.

"Rick, we're trapped!" Evy cried.

Eirika gripped to Lock-Nah's hand, squeezing it as Ammina, now back on her own feet, had closed her eyes and was silently saying something; most likely praying as their fate came closer and closer to the end.

"Hey!" Izzy's voice made them all whip around to find the man and his balloon, waiting to lead them to sanctuary.

"Izzy!" Timothy and Rick both cried. Relief flooded through all of them at the sight of that ridiculous aircraft. Alex looked like he was about to cry as he held onto his mother.

"Come on! Get your butts moving! Hurry up! Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" They all climbed in, leaving just Rick and Jonathan next and Jonathan got his leg trapped in the net and he ended up hanging upside down, begging to be pulled him. The man then caught sight of the diamond that the Scorpion was holding and begged to be put back down again.

"It's not worth your life, you idiot!" Rick growled as he and Tim held onto his leg.

"Yes it is! Yes it is!"

Ammina laughed, shaking her head as Jonathan cried in happiness, clutching the diamond to his chest as he cried to be pulled up again.

"And you're sure that that's the man you want?" Eirika asked her.

"With my life." The Medjai replied.

The Pyramid was gone now, leaving just the sand behind. Eirika gazed down at the empty spot, going over all of the events in her head again. It seemed that Imhotep and Amunet, as well as Mathayus and Iltani, were finally at peace.

"Whoo!" Izzy cried in relief. "Whoo! Yeah! O'Connell! Timothy! You almost got me killed!"

"At least you didn't get shot." Rick told him.

Izzy couldn't think of a reply to that and fell silent as Evy kissed him on the cheek. "O'Connell, who the hell you been messin' with this time, huh?

"Oh, you know, the usual." Rick replied as he stood up. "Mummies, pygmies, big bugs."

Timothy turned and found Lock-Nah standing beside him, staring out across the horizon. He paused for a moment before giving the man a slap on the back. "As far as I'm concerned, big guy, after that damn ordeal you're one of us now for all I care."

The man gave a small smile in reply as Eirika grabbed his hand again. "Good. Now I don't have to worry about killing you later."

Timothy's face paled. "That was a joke, right? Please tell me that was a joke."

"HEY! HEY GUYS!" The shout made them all look over the edge of the balloon before his answer could be given. Two Medjai on horses watching them. Taylor was waving her hands like a lunatic, a huge smile on her face. "GOOD JOB, GUYS!"

"And you too for not getting killed!" Ammina cried back down, waving herself.

"Hey! You bastard!" Timothy went to jump over the side but Rick and Lock-Nah had grabbed him. "Don't think this is over, Ardeth! That's my sister you've got there and if I hear anything about her getting hurt while she's with you I'll kill you myself, understand me!?" Ammina laughed at him. "And you better not think that this is over, Taylor! You and I will be having a long talk the first time I come for a visit!"

"I love you too, Timothy." Taylor called back. "Be sure to take care of Rick for me; heaven knows he needs it with all the trouble he keeps getting into."

Ammina stared down at her own brother. "_Dir balik, Akh." _(Stay safe, brother)

_"Ibqa bil itisal, Akht." _Ardeth called back. (Stay in touch, sister) He pulled his horse back on its hind legs before turning and leading the way. Taylor gave another wave before following after him.

"I thought I almost lost you there." Rick began after a few moments silence.

"You a moment there, you did." Evy replied, turning to look at him. "Would you like to know what heaven looks like?"

Rick leaned in for a kiss. "Later."

"Oh, please." Jonathan and Alex mocked eachother, turning away just to find Lock-Nah and Eirika doing the same thing as Ammina stood there, curling her finger at Jonathan, telling him to come here. Jonathan pulled his belt up and marched over with a smile.

"Dammit, why don't I ever get a girl?" Timothy crossed his arms, scowling as he slouched against the side of the aircraft.

Eirika giggled, pulling back from Lock-Nah. "Don't worry, Tim. I'm sure you'll get one next time."

"Next time?" Tim growled. "There better not be a next time!"

Eirika gave a sigh and closed her eyes. Yet another Adventure over, but none of them knew if it would be their last. Though a few of them had been separated, they would always be together if the others ever got into trouble. And if another adventure like this was to ever come forward, without a doubt, they would all find eachother brought back together again, joining forces to stop anything mad lunatic from taking over the world again.

**LOL, did you guys like the little Rock reference that I put in there? ;)**

**Please Review!**


	16. Your Choice

Another one bites the dust!

Damn, I'm getting really really really good at this! I REALLY enjoyed writing the Mummy Series and I hope that they make another, really really good one.

Now, as I said before, I have been asked to do the 3rd Mummy movie. I'm still not quite sure on that so I'm going to let you guys decide for me. But be warned; I am NOT a fan of the third one because it sucked without Rachel Weiss adn Evy, Ardeth wasn't in it, and Alex was a little punk that I would have loved to punch in the face. If I do end up writing the third one, I assure you that it will turn out VERY VERY different with Eirika, Ammina, Taylor, adnm Timothy in it and a hell of alot better. But that's just my opinion. Check out my page to give you're vote please and if so, I shall add it to the list ;)

Here are the next movies that are coming up.

**Scorpion King:** This film will be another one that I'm going to enjoy writing so much. Just thinking about what I'm going to do with Dwayne Johnson just sends shivers down my spine ;) And it will be a Tribue to Micheal Clarke Duncan, AKA Balthazar. May the man rest in peace. :(

**Alien Vs. Predator: **Finally! Some damn Xenomorph action! I love those guys! Everyone sees them as the badguys but they're trust trying to survive, man! That's like, hating Lions, Tigers, and Bears(oh my, XD)

**League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: **If you guys have never seen this movie, I'm telling you to do so right now. This is awesome, Sean Connery is amazing, and I just LOVE it! Can't wait!

**Lord of the Rings: **Yes, finally the Trilogy of Legend has joined us! About freakin' time, right guys? I'm REALLY gonna enjoy this one. This is the story that got me started writing in the first place! ;)

**Jurassic Park: **I've loved this movie since I was a child and I just had to do it! Awesomeness is in the future!

**Alien: **Oh, this is gonna be another awesome series that I can't wait to do. No romance, really. Just horror. that and Ripley is awesome, lol!

**Jurassic Park: The Lost World: **You have to continue with the series, you know?

**Lord of the Rings 2: **Thought I forgot about it, didn't you? Not!

**Aliens:** As said before, do one of the series and you have to do them all

Of course that's not all of the movies that I want to do, but I'm not going to list all 50 of them, yes, 50, so you'll just have to wait.

Just a little FYI: The Jurassic Park Series, the rest of the Alien Series, and the Lord of the Rings series will be in this list, but I just wanted to give you a few of the movies that I planned on writing for you so keep your eyes peeled and waiting for them!

I hope to see you all back for my stories whether they be movies, games, or anime!


End file.
